Untold tales : Sheik
by canihavea-soda
Summary: Not everyone was allowed the bliss of sleep for seven years. Some had to live through it all. And one in particular a mysterious Sheikah boy had a very definite, dangerous and important task. This is his telling of those times. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Sheik, the tale the scribes missed  
  
Disclaimer: Seeing as I do not work for Nintendo, nor am I in the possession of a graduated shading programme, I think it's safe to say that none of the characters featured here in are mine. *Grins to self* That's the most adult disclaimer I've ever done, yay me! And, I was still in school when this game came out - how sad that I still play it at my age, lol. Oh well, I've always been an avid Zelda follower, and this is based around Sheik, who I am still adamant is not Zelda in disguise, but a person in his own right. Enjoy, and it's in first person for most of the way.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
So, you were expecting the usual following of Link were you? Or, maybe Zelda, and how she took on her 'disguise' for that time when she revealed herself in the Temple of Time? The time where she almost ruined everything we had set up over the seven years whilst the Hero of Time slept? Well, you're going to be sorely disappointed, because it isn't either of those two.  
  
This is Sheik; the real Sheik who helped the Hero of Time, and Princess Zelda pretended it had been her. It doesn't matter in the long run; I lent her my appearance to tie over the loose ends, and make sure Link was content to end his adventures and not search for me afterwards. Nothing matters, for I am merely a Sheikah, born to serve the whims of the greater forces - or so we are led to believe as we grow and learn by Sheikan teachings.  
  
Shall we just get down to it? It's just, I found my old knives along with my journal, and thought it was time the world heard my tale. Perhaps I'm not in the limelight for the latter part, but without all the research in the seven years of sleep, Link would never have known all those ocarina melodies. Being the one and only immortal - yes, immortal - Sheikah, the task was obviously placed on my shoulders.  
  
Now, apparently, my immortality spans from a long ago time before the Kokiri were immortal themselves. A Sheikan woman and Kokiri man bore children, and they became the first Kokiri children - but, there was one who looked Sheikan. They stopped their aging at twenty-four, and I'm the last of their line. I can die, through battle or my own hand. No sickness can consume me, and I'm well trained enough for battle not to kill me. The people who know of my existence believe me brave - but, I would not be brave enough to remove my own life from this plane of existence.  
  
Now, I wish that I had taken on my journey from free will. At least, that would make me sound more heroic, but I am here to tell my story, and that means the truth. No matter how cowardly it may seem, I was eager to remain in my village and help in the teachings of the other younglings. However, I took on my mission, albeit begrudgingly, and left my home to enter the wide world of Hyrule.  
  
It's been five long years since Ganondorf's fall; the castle and towns are back to normal - even the great field is beginning to heal. There are still smatterings of dark creatures that appear every now and then - we Sheikah can take care of them. Our training and weapons and spells make the battling almost too easy. How else would it be that I am back here; back in the small stable at the far end of Lon-Lon Ranch, in the hayloft. Back in the very place I lived for so many years of my short life, the life that has so many aeons left to live. My aging has stopped; I will remain twenty- four forever more.  
  
Here, I find my old weaponry; here Malon allows me to stay in good favour, for my help and reassurance in the time when Ingo ran the Ranch.  
  
I suppose I've filled you in enough on my meagre and shadowy existence after the saving of Hyrule. Perhaps I should begin to convey to you all the adventures that were had in the darkness; my journal has jogged my memory sufficiently. All right, so on to it I suppose; the story of Sheik, the tale the scribes missed. Has a ring to it, has it not? I'm babbling - I suppose it is only to be expected in writing, as my verbal self is almost completely silent. I must get on, before I loose courage again and think to leave this tale untold. After all, the people seem happy with the re-counts by The Hero of Time, and Princess of Destiny.  
  
No! I shall do it, I have been meaning to for so long. It is within my rights to tell my own tale - even though many may not view it, at least the few who see it shall know a little more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Link went into his seven-year slumber, I was already twelve years of age - old enough to leave my village and enter into the wider world. I was called by Rauru, the great and powerful Sage of Light, to the Chamber of Sages. There, I was charged with the re-discovery of the ancient temple melodies. "Why can the Sages themselves not teach them to him?" I asked, breaking my usual silence.  
  
"They are not aware that they are Sages. The songs will awaken them young Sheik, when the Ocarina of Time plays them."  
  
"Oh." I did not voice the fear that I might not possess the ability, or bravery, or resourcefulness to seek them out. He seemed to understand my thoughts, and smiled down at me. I have always been small in stature - indeed, I am barely a few inches taller than Malon even now.  
  
"Follow me. You may as well gaze upon what you are fighting for."  
  
"You mean?" I was full of awed wonder as he stirred the mist of the Chamber. On a pedestal in the very centre, surrounded by an aura of blue protective magic, was a small boy. He was younger than I, and as he moved in his sleep, I caught a glimpse of a Tri-Force piece glowing on the back of his right hand. "The Tri-Force of Courage," I breathed, amazed. Childish wonder is a beautiful thing, and I was still full of my childishness even with such a mission bearing down upon my shoulders. "But - he's only a child!" I said in shock, watching the fairy next to the boy pulsing with light as it snored.  
  
"He's going to be here seven years, Sheik!" Rauru said scoldingly. "He will grow in that time. When he leaves, he will be a grown man, ready for his task." I nodded my understanding, and then my thoughts wavered to the Princess Zelda. Rauru startled me, "She will be quite safe." I remembered his psychic powers. "She has left Hyrule altogether. You know which Tri- Force piece she holds, of course?"  
  
"The Tri-Force of Wisdom," I answered. "And, that Gerudo scum, Ganondorf, sullies the Tri-Force of Power with his dark intent!" There was a slight edge of bitterness in my voice, and I cursed silently. Rauru read my mind and mood yet again.  
  
"Feelings are not useless, nor hindering. Allow yourself to feel, you may find it enlightening." I just shrugged, and knowing he wanted to say more, diverted him with a question.  
  
"Can you watch over the Princess from here?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, if not, how else can you be sure she is safe?" in truth, I was interested. I was wondering if the Sages truly could conjure visions on a whim. Rauru merely waved his hands, and a picture of a young girl's pensive face appeared. She was very pretty, as people said, but that was not what made me stare so. No, I was enthralled by the way her smile did not reach her eyes; how could she look so happy, sorrowful and angry at the same time?  
  
Before I could manage to work out what expression the young Princess was wearing, Rauru made the vision disappear. "She will be safe." I nodded, and he pulled me to the pedestal which bore his seal; the seal of the Sage of Light. "Travel well, and seek the lost melodies my friend," he muttered, before sending me back to the Temple of Time. It was still peaceful, but I knew that as soon as I stepped outside, Dark Creatures would pounce from all sides.  
  
I wasn't feeling in the mood for battling my way out of the castle town, and pulled out my lyre instead. I played my own melody of transportation, which I had worked on for many months and woven many spells over my lyre to make it work. I called it the 'Winged-Harmonic', and it worked as well as deku-nuts did for those who could transport that way. I landed outside the Ranch, thinking to see how Malon was faring - she and I had become friends, and at last, I knew to whom she was referring to by the term 'fairy-boy'.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, write of the devil; here's Malon herself to bring me some food, to try and make me eat. I know I worry her; but I have not been hungry these past few days. She's a wonderful young woman in truth. Oh, I think she wishes to read this!  
  
'Oh, Sheik, you're so sweet for saying that. And, it's nice to see you at last telling your story.'  
  
That last line was Malon - see what I mean? Well, I suppose after that, she deserves that I deem to go and eat but a little. When I come back, I shall re-immerse you in the tale. All right, Malon, I am coming to the paddock!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I was walking casually, hands loose and completely against the rules I had been taught, I even returned the knife at my waist to my pack. Malon didn't like seeing me run around with weaponry - she always insisted it spooked the cuccos. So, I ambled the few yards to the gate. It was about fifty yards away that a sudden scream rent the air. "Get out, you lazy bum!" I sank low, and shadowed closer, silent and stealthy.  
  
Talon and Malon ran from the Ranch into the field, clutching bags of clothes and other such possessions. Ingo followed on a horse, charging the pair down. Again, against the rules, I sprang from hiding, and ran before the horse. Now, horses never trample people if they can help it, and this beast was no exception.  
  
It reared, and Ingo was bucked off, falling heavily to the dirt road. The horse whinnied slightly, and galloped back into the Ranch. Talon and Malon stared at me. "Bandy!" Malon called, and I cringed. That nickname wasn't a favourite of mine. It had come from her observation of the bandages I wore, (and still do now.) She always made nicknames to involve looks and quirks.  
  
"Go, you two. Kakariko has lots of room for you," I said brusquely, before throwing a deku-nut and disappearing. Actually, I never did master teleportation that way - I could only ever manage short distances. I ended up in the tree outside the Ranch gate, and shadowed again so they wouldn't see me. They both turned, and hurried off. I hoped they would get there soon - night was coming on, and even that early in the darkness, the field was not a safe place after nightfall. Poes weren't known to attack if you travelled in groups of two or more, but I knew there was still a faint chance of that happening.  
  
When they had disappeared from sight, I went down and pulled the still unconscious Ingo back into the safety of the Ranch. I left him in the main stables, and left. No matter that he seemed to be under Ganondorf's influence; he still did not deserve to be killed by Poes on the field. Perhaps one day, he would be saved from himself.  
  
After that was done, I thought about which melody I should seek first. I finally decided on that of the Forest Temple, as the forest was under the protection of the Great Deku Tree. Ganondorf's reach wouldn't have yet extended that far. It would take the better part of the night to travel there, but the children of the forest were said not to need much sleep, so I guessed there would at least be a few awake whatever time I arrived.  
  
I was wrong in assuming the length of Ganondorf's reach. But, I did not know, and decided against using my lyre to get there - it was about time I practiced my battle skills again. Poes were easy adversaries for trained warriors. And, I reasoned to myself that the Forest Sage was bound to be one of the Kokiri - perhaps it was as simple as looking for the favourite songs of the Sages - maybe an old lullaby. It was worth going to ask anyway.  
  
*  
  
The village was awfully quiet, and there were no fairies in sight - which meant there were no Kokiri in sight either. I knew of them only from old texts, and wondered if perhaps they had given up the practice of fairy partners, and were in fact merely so still and quiet because of my presence. I walked further into the village, and still could not catch a glimpse of either fairy or Kokiri. There was a slight noise in a house to my left. The sign outside read 'Mido's House'. I had no clue as to who this 'Mido' was, but I had heard a noise, so I went into the house.  
  
There was just one room, with a raised platform at the other end. There was a young redheaded boy slumbering in the bed to the left of the room. There was a small green hat hanging on the bedpost, and as I watched, he turned over to face me, showing a face of an eight or nine year old. I coughed loudly, and he jumped about a foot in the air, before falling heavily from the bed. I grinned slightly as he sprang up, hands balled into fists. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously, using one hand to grope for his hat, and jamming it on his mussed hair.  
  
"I'm a friend."  
  
"I don't know you. You're no friend of mine, strange person. What are you, and what are you here for?"  
  
"All right, I'll put it another way. I'm not an enemy of the Kokiri. I am a Sheikah, and I am here to search for the Forest Temple." He still stood poised to attack, and such cockiness annoyed me. If that had been one of my charges in training, he would have had his knuckles skinned for such impertinence. Instead, I darted forwards and behind him, grabbing his shoulders and whirling him around to look up at me with wide, terrified eyes. "This is how fast I can move," I told him. "I could have killed you by now, but I don't want, or need to. We all work against Ganondorf."  
  
"I don't know who this 'Ganondorf' is, and I'm sure I don't know what a Sheikah is." He stood stoutly, and I actually began to admire his courage - even if it was a little thickheaded. "But, you're telling the truth about the killing thing aren't you?" I nodded, and he finally lowered his fists. "Oh," he took off his hat, dusted it off, and jammed it back over his fiery hair. "All right. I'll go tell everyone else they can come out."  
  
"Why couldn't they before?"  
  
"Because I'm the leader, and I told them to stay inside." I found the idea of 'Mido' as an authority figure hilarious, but did not voice my amusement. Instead, I just followed him out into the village. He left me in the area sign-posted as the 'Forest Training Centre', and went off to collect the other Kokiri.  
  
A swarm of fairies appeared, Mido and his fairy leading the Kokiri to where I was sitting. The crowd of Kokiri were a mass of green and brown - all natural shades. The prominent hair colour seemed to be the red that Mido had, but there were also a few blonds, and even a couple with green hair! They all seemed a little subdued, which went against all the writings which described them as ever-smiling, laughing and curious creatures, who never seemed to be able to find something to be unhappy about.  
  
But, all I could see were glum faces, some tear-stained, some shell- shocked. It was strange to feel my heart skip so quickly in sorrow for people I did not know. One girl had tears rolling down her young cheeks, and she was hugging her pink fairy close to her, sniffing. "The Great Deku Tree..." she mumbled, before another wave of tears came.  
  
"Do any of you know where Saria might be?" Mido asked the dismal crowd. The girl who was snuffling raised her hand, her fairy wiping tears from her face.  
  
"She said she was going to her special place."  
  
"Ah, we'll never find her then. The only other person who knows the way is Link," his cheeks darkened at the name, and he scowled. "And, he's probably dead after leaving the forest," this seemed to make Mido calmer, so I did not tell him that 'Link' was in fact alive and well in the Chamber of Sages. The Kokiris' faces however, became even glummer, if that were possible. "Anyway," he continued loudly, and the crying girl looked up, her eyes wet, but no tears spilling over.  
  
"This - Sheikah," he stumbled over the new word, "wants to find the Forest Temple. Of course, only Saria knows how to get to it." He looked a little anxiously at me.  
  
"Oh. I suppose I could search for her, if you show me the path she began on."  
  
"Show you to the Lost Woods?" A silvery-blond boy exclaimed. "But, you'll get turned into a skull-kid!" They obviously believed this, and it probably came from some truth, as all legends do. I looked around at the scared faces, and decided on drastic measures. I always looked a lot older with my facemask on, so I pulled it off and shoved it in my bag. Now, I knew, I looked my true age of twelve, and a little less intimidating.  
  
"Then, perhaps I could wait for this 'Saria', and then ask her?" the Kokiri looked unsure; the crying girl stopped sniffing, and ran a hand through her short red hair.  
  
"Well, he could protect us from the monsters whilst he's here; now that the Great Deku Tree is - is," she dissolved into more tears.  
  
"Is what?" I asked.  
  
"Dead," Mido answered shortly. "All right, you can stay, but only if you promise to protect us from any monsters." They all looked up at me, quite frightened and obviously sincere. I kept my face straight, and nodded.  
  
So, I came to live with the Kokiri for a while, waiting for this 'Saria' girl to arrive back from her 'special place', and direct me to the Forest Temple.  
  
I took to teaching them how to wield their slingshots to full use, and how to block with shields, swing with deku-sticks and stun with deku-nuts. Each time I threw one, I had to be careful not to teleport; apart from that, training them was good, as their young-thinking minds picked things up quickly. It was good that they at least knew how to defend themselves. It was very much like being back in my village, training the younger children in fighting. Here, however, I had to be much more gentle, as they were soft, and not used to fighting.  
  
I was still known as 'Sheikah' instead of Sheik to them, and I didn't correct them. I slept outside in the 'Forest Training Centre' all the while I waited. After about two weeks, I was beginning to get restless, and contemplating searching for the Water Temple melody, when the girl 'Saria' finally arrived back at the village. There was much jubilation, and I gathered she was well liked among the Kokiri.  
  
*  
  
The Saria girl approached me the first night after she had returned. "I hear that you search for the Forest Temple," she said, walking nimbly along the bridge along to the platform that I sat on. "Why?"  
  
"I need to find out something about it," I answered, telling her only the half of what she wanted to know. She seemed happy with my answer though, and sat down next to me, crossing her legs and looking out over the village.  
  
"It seems too sad that all this is so beautiful, but now that the Deku Tree is gone, we have no protection," she mused aloud, and I turned to her. It was shocking to hear such mature language come from such a young face. Her cerulean eyes glittered, and she turned, boring into my own vermilion ones. "I sometimes worry about a friend of mine, but," she stopped, and shook her head. "No, you will not want to know about that." I shook my head,  
  
"No, please, tell me of this friend of yours. You never know, I may have heard of him."  
  
"Well, he left the forest a time ago. I always knew he was different from the rest of us - I knew someday he would leave and go on a great adventure!" her eyes were bright. "He did come back to see me once - at least then I knew that leaving the forest had not killed him. He is not one of the Kokiri after all. But, he will always be my friend." He fairy landed deftly on her head, sending yellowy flashes through her green hair.  
  
"What was his name?" I asked, almost positive that it was the boy from the Chamber of Sages.  
  
"Link. Oh, I do miss him," she mumbled, hugging her knees to her chest. My heart skipped, and I knew they were the same people.  
  
"I know of him. I have not met him, but he is well," I said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "In fact, last I saw of him, he was asleep."  
  
"Really?" She turned around to look at me, and I nodded, smiling. Suddenly, she threw her arms around my neck, and hugged me. "Thank you, thank you for telling me!" she said ecstatically, and I just sat there, feeling uncomfortable. I was not used to such outward displays of emotion, never having been part of a family, or close circle of friends. I just gently patted her on the back, until she pulled away again, seemingly unembarrassed by her sudden outburst.  
  
"Uh - could we perhaps get back onto the subject of the Temple?" I asked, not looking her in the eye.  
  
"Oh. I can take you there tomorrow if you want! It's in the Sacred Forest Meadow. I go there sometimes when I need to talk to the forest spirits. It's very pretty!" She hopped up, and trampled back over the bridges. I followed after her, and climbed down the ramp to ground level. "Shall I come and get you from the Forest Training Centre tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"That would be nice," I answered, suddenly very tired. It was most likely the fact I was finally getting somewhere; now, at last, I felt like I could sleep easily. I walked off, and Saria called after me,  
  
"Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight," I called back, hurrying off to go and lie underneath my makeshift tent. All it was, was a spare cloak of mine propped up on sticks - but it served its purpose very well.  
  
*  
  
Saria kept her promise and came to collect me the next morning. Apparently, it seemed, I was not very eager to wake up, and she threw a bucket of water over me before I did. When the cold shocked me, I sat bolt upright, and my cloak/tent went flying into the air, before coming down to land on top of me, and I lay down again. "Please, don't do that again," I mumbled through a mouthful of fabric, and heard a slight giggle come from next to me.  
  
I pulled the cloak away from me, and sat up again, seeing Saria standing next to me, hand held over her mouth as she giggled delicately. I smiled up at her, pushing a mop of sopping wet straw-coloured hair out of my eyes. "Sorry about that," she grinned, reaching out a hand to help me up. I took it, and climbed from the floor, making a show of wringing out my shirt, and she laughed again. "Come along; it's going to take a while to get to the Temple, as I will need to go the long way around."  
  
"Why is that?" I asked, standing and throwing my dry cloak over my shoulders, trying to retain some dignity even though I was wet through.  
  
"The monsters," she said simply. "They moved in only a few days ago; I saw them on my way home, and had to double back to go around them."  
  
"Oh. Well, if we do come across any on the long way, then I'll fight them off," I assured her, and she nodded.  
  
"Let's go then," she smiled, and began to stride away. I walked after her, clipping my twin knives back into my belt, and falling into stride next to her. We walked in silence through the village, heads turning as I walked past. I never did get used to the way people stared at me; they still do, when I let myself be seen.  
  
She made her way closer and closer to the exit into Hyrule Field, and stopped only a few yards away from it, before turning right to a ledge, which led upwards to a steep hill. "The entrance to the Lost Woods is up there," she told me, pointing up to a gate at the top of the hill. I acknowledged her direction, and climbed up the ledge. I bent down to help her up, and was surprised when she landed nimbly beside me and grinned. Then, we both walked up the hill, sometimes using our hands as well as our feet as it was so steep.  
  
When we finally reached the top, both of us were breathing hard, but soon, the hyperventilating ended, and we were able to carry on. Saria led confidently, but I could feel her fear of the 'monsters' in the forest. She didn't speak, merely led me through the twisting, turning paths of the forest. We stopped for a little while, and I offered her some of my travelling food, which she accepted gratefully. As she ate, I looked around, and noticed a pool of deep, clear water.  
  
Looking up, she noticed where I was walking. "That's a shortcut to the Zoras' Domain. None of us can dive far enough to reach the tunnel though. Not that we'd want to; we can't leave the forest, after all." I looked sharply back at her, but her attention was back on the package of sugared rose petals I had handed her. I walked closer to the pool, and sure enough, standing next to it was a sign that read 'Shortcut to Zoras' Domain'.  
  
I turned away, making a mental note about the shortcut, and went to sit back down next to Saria. She handed the sugared rose petals back, and I took out a couple to chew on before putting them back in my bag. Saria stood up, and once more led the way through the forest. Night was beginning to fall when we came to the maze, which led up to the Sacred Forest Meadow. She walked boldly forward, and I looked around me. A startled scream rent the air and I snapped my head to look forwards once more.  
  
A Wolfos had emerged from the trees, snarling angrily, and was bearing down on the green-haired Kokiri girl who was my guide. I dropped my bag on the ground, and slipped my knives from their scabbards. The Wolfos was padding slowly closer, and Saria backed slowly away, her palms facing outwards. I darted forwards and grabbed her roughly, throwing her behind me. "Stay there!" I told her, and she cowered behind me, whimpering slightly.  
  
The Wolfos lunged at me, and I dodged away, leading it from Saria, teasing it and darting in to threaten with my knives. Eventually, I lunged forwards, and my aim was perfect; the knife in my left hand plunged into the creature's heart, and it fell heavily to the floor. But, not before it had injured me back; even as it breathed it's last breath, I fell next to it, clutching my arm. Black curtains crawled across my vision, but I could still see when Saria bent over me, and feel her fairy hop across my skin.  
  
Within a few minutes, I was standing once again, a slight tingling in my arm, but nothing more. "Thank you," I said to the fairy, and it pulsed dark red, the small female body giggling slightly. I just shrugged, and then Saria resumed leading me through the maze.  
  
It wasn't until we got to the very last corridor that led to the Sacred Forest Meadow that we ran into more trouble. An enormous moblin stood there, wielding a large mallet. Saria saw the creature, and promptly fainted in fright. I remember feeling a little strange as I picked her up - it was so clichéd, almost as though I were really a hero rescuing a maiden - what a thought!  
  
Well, I picked her up, and her fairy flew after me as I shadowed my way down the corridor, trying to dodge the moblin. But, it spotted the fairy, and consequently me, and began to wave its mallet around. I dodged from side to side so as not to be thrown by the shock waves, lugging Saria on my back making it hard to reach my knives. Eventually, I slipped one from the sheath, still with a little red crust from the battle with the Wolfos not so long ago. As I edged closer, the moblin hefted the mallet more and more desperately, trying to keep me away.  
  
When I was close enough, I slashed at the creature's knees, causing it to fall forwards in pain. I leaped over the crouched figure, and sprinted up off the corridor to the Meadow.  
  
The vines over the entrance closed behind me, shutting out all sound, and I noticed a slight shimmer over them; protective magic. Setting Saria down, I looked around amazed. The place was alive with small lights; not fairies, but similar. Saria's fairy gave up trying to wake her up, and came to hover next to me. "What - what are they?" I asked, gesturing to the small lights.  
  
"The forest spirits," the fairy answered in a high, clear, feminine voice. "They always like to see Saria around here - sometimes they sing to us." I nodded, and then remembered Saria. I turned around to kneel down next to her, and gently shook her shoulders. She opened her eyes groggily, and stared up at me.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, brow knitted in confusion.  
  
"The Sacred Forest Meadow silly!" her fairy said to her, buzzing around her head. She smiled in relief, and I helped her up from her place on the floor. Then, I bent down to wipe my knives clean of blood on the floor, and she looked upwards.  
  
"Well, here you are, the Forest Temple," she said, gesturing to a door high above us. There had obviously been steps there once, but they were not there now. No problem; I pulled out my hook shot, and aimed it at a wooden beam that hung over the platform outside the door. At the last moment, Saria grabbed onto my arm. "What are you...?" she never finished her question, as the hook shot reeled us up to the platform. She stumbled when we landed, and looked a little surprised to find herself so high up.  
  
I looked around the platform; at the door, the walls, the floor, and even the overhang above. Perhaps the melody was inscribed somewhere? No such luck. "What are you looking for?" Saria asked inquisitively, and I jumped. I had almost forgotten she was there at all.  
  
"An inscription," I answered, pulling vines away from the walls in case one had been covered by them.  
  
"Why are you really here?" she said, in a voice that demanded truth. I sighed, and signified for her to sit down next to me.  
  
"In truth, I have been sent here by Rauru, the great Sage of Light. You do know who he is?" she nodded, and I carried on. "Well, your friend Link, is at this very moment in the Sacred Realm, to be kept safe until he is old enough to battle against Ganondorf."  
  
"But, why must he battle?" she demanded, eyes wide with fear for her friend.  
  
"Because it is his destiny. He was always different, as you said. Well, that difference served a purpose, because he is the fabled 'Hero of Time', who will save Hyrule from darkness and introduce it to a golden age. Do you understand so far?" She nodded again, and I filled with admiration at her grasp of such strange happenings.  
  
"Now, I have been entreated to prepare for when he wakes up again. I must search for the melodies that shall open the temples; but they have been lost for years and years. Without them, Link will not be able to awaken the Sages so that they may lend their power to him in battle." She looked awed. "I know it is a little much to take in, but, please believe me. I speak the truth."  
  
"I believe you," her fairy piped up.  
  
"And, if Murl believes you, then I do too. She's an excellent judge of character," Saria said earnestly, and I managed a small smile of thanks. "Well, let's carry on and search around here for that melody then," she said determinedly, and we carried on our search, using Murl to aid us in the waning light.  
  
Eventually, we both collapsed, exhausted by our long travel and fruitless searching. I pulled out my hook shot, and fired it into the wooden beam. Then, Saria climbed onto my back, hanging onto my shoulders for dear life as I lowered us down. Then, with a swift yank, I withdrew the hook from the beam, and put my hook shot back into my bag. I only had one cloak left, so I searched out some twigs and made a tent for Saria. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather sleep under your cloak?" she asked concernedly, and I merely shrugged.  
  
"I don't mind; I might carry on searching actually."  
  
"Oh; Murl, do you think you could go with him?"  
  
"No, that's..." but, the fairy was already sitting on top of my head, and I just shrugged, setting off to investigate the far away walls of the meadow. Perhaps the inscription would be there instead - somewhere where not just anyone would stumble across it. Saria fell asleep behind me, and I could hear her soft breathing as a kind of reminder that there was still some life out in this wide, dark forest. Murl flew round my head, lighting the areas that I searched.  
  
When it began to get light, Murl was spending more time travelling on my shoulder, in a kind of stupor. "Go and sleep Murl. And, thank you for helping me," I told her, and she flew lazily off to where Saria lay. I carried on in the dawn light, but still, had not found a thing by the time Saria yawned and stretched, and walked over to me.  
  
"Have you been up all night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You should get some sleep."  
  
"I know. But I have to find a clue - something to find the melody."  
  
"Why not just ask us?" about a hundred tinkling voices asked, combining as one. The pulsating lights of the forest spirits gathered around. "We've been watching you, and have been wondering what you're been doing. Murl tells us you are searching for the lost melody of the Forest Temple."  
  
"Do you know it?" I was excited by the prospect that I had found the first melody so very quickly.  
  
"And, if we did. What would you use it for? How are we to know that you will not use it for dark reasons."  
  
"Because I have this," I reached into my pack, which seems to be a never- ending space, and pulled out the token of Rauru that he usually wore about his neck, but had entrusted to me to call him.  
  
"The mark of Rauru!" the voices breathed in awe, and I nodded. "You must be a great person indeed to have met him." I flushed slightly as Saria looked at me with respect, and shrugged. "We know of this melody that you speak. But, we cannot tell you yet. Saria?" She seemed to know what they wished her to do, and pulled out a deftly whittled wooden ocarina.  
  
She played it beautifully, churning out a joyful tune that made the sunlight seem brighter, the grass greener, and the day worth more to those who lived it. The bright lights of the spirits swirled together, and formed one large ball of light. It glowed brighter and brighter before suddenly disappearing. A grown woman stood there in Kokiri style clothes, her green hair contrasting with her pale face. My mouth dropped open - she looked almost as though Saria had grown up - which the Kokiri of course never did.  
  
"I am the congregation of the forest spirits," she said, and her voice echoed, still sounding as though many voices were speaking at once. There were no more bright lights in the air, but she herself was surrounded by a green aura. "Now, Saria, may I?" she took the ocarina from Saria. "Are you ready to learn the Minuet of Forest?" she asked, and I hurriedly pulled out my lyre.  
  
She placed the small ocarina to her lips, and blew through it, her fingers fluttering quickly over the small holes. I followed after her, plucking a few wrong notes, and she played it through again. I followed; she played it once more, and I had perfected it, and ingrained it to my memory. She pulled the ocarina away from her lips, and smiled demurely. "That, young Sheik is a sacred melody. Hold it dear to your heart, and give it only to the great Hero of Time. Good luck with your searching!" she disappeared with a joyous laugh, and I looked blankly at the empty space. How had she known so much - or, how had they known so much. I was not quite sure - I'm still not quite sure.  
  
Saria herself looked a little amazed as well. "That - that's never ever happened to me before!" She turned to me, and looked amazed.  
  
"Me neither," I sighed, sitting down on the floor, and plucking the melody on my lyre, committing it to paper as well as memory. I looked up to find her peering curiously down at a sketch on the opposite page. I tried to cover it, but she had already seen it. She pulled it from my hands, and flicked through the books. She stopped on one particular page, and asked,  
  
"Who's that?" I looked at the page, and smiled.  
  
"That's a friend of mine. She's called Malon, and she lives in Lon-Lon Ranch, where they have the finest milk in all Hyrule."  
  
"Malon," she repeated, staring at the picture before handing the book back. "They're very lifelike," she said, and I blushed.  
  
"Thank you. I just do them when I meet new friends. I've started one of you somewhere around." I found the preliminary sketch on an otherwise clear double-page, and turned it to show her. She touched a finger to the page, her mouth slightly open.  
  
"It's beautiful," she smiled, eyes shining, and I blushed again, before pulling the book back defensively, and placing it back into my bag.  
  
"Well, I will have to leave soon - there are still four more melodies to gather before I can rest. And, it could take years to find the rest of them," I gabbled, and she placed a small finger on my lips.  
  
"Shush. You're speaking ever so quickly you know!"  
  
"Sorry. But, I really do have to leave I'm afraid." A sheen of tears appeared in her eyes; it looked as though she was not happy that I had to leave. "Look, perhaps there is a way for me to speak to you?" Her face brightened, and she pulled out her ocarina.  
  
"You could use this to speak to me - the forest spirits will hear it and come to me to allow me to talk to you wherever you are."  
  
"That would be wonderful!" I smiled, pulling out my lyre once more, and committing another song to memory and paper. Then, I told her to put a hand on my shoulder, and played the 'Winged-Harmonic' to take us back to the village. It was better than risking her safety by making her trek through the forest again. I did not use the 'Winged-Harmonic' often if I could help it, as it took a lot out of me. But, it was worth it that time.  
  
She cajoled me to spend one last night in the village, and called all her friends together to say goodbye to me. Some seemed very eager that I should stay, and protect them from the monsters, but I remained firm that I should leave. When their faces fell, I consoled them with the fact that they now knew how to defend themselves, and engaged a few of them in a few play- fights, pretending to lose to boost their confidence.  
  
*  
  
When I left the next day, it was with a heavy heart. They had made me feel unduly welcome, and I felt indebted to them - especially the dear girl Saria, whose wisdom was beyond what her fair façade would denote. They stood on the bridge that led to the exit to the great field, and called their goodbyes after me. They echoed through the tunnel, and after me as I stumbled into the bright daylight in Hyrule Field.  
  
Now, where to go? The remaining four temples were spread far. The closest was the Water Temple, which I could enter through the passage from Zoras' Domain. I turned north towards the river, then east when I reached it, following the channel down. I got to the gate, and climbed up the large boulders that were blocking the path. As I reached the top, I heard panicked screams, and a low, humoured cackle.  
  
Peering over the boulders, I saw the man himself, Ganondorf, terrorising the Zora guards, who were running in every direction, trying to escape his dark blasts of magic. He hovered close to me, and I launched myself onto his back, screaming furiously. He whipped his head around, and thrashed, trying to get me off. The Zoras stared terrified at him, and I yelled as loud as my small voice would allow, "Run!"  
  
Ganondorf carried on thrashing, and then began to fly recklessly, out of the way to the Zoras' Domain, and into the field. Eventually, after a few hundred yards, I lost my grip, and fell hard to the ground. Ganondorf crashed down himself, his boots thudding heavily as he landed. I bought a hand to the back of my head, and pulled it away, shocked at the sight of blood on my fingers. A shadow came over me, and I looked up.  
  
I gulped as a dark hand snaked its way towards mine, and pulled me roughly to my feet. "Who are you boy?" he demanded, his putrid breath hot on my face. I didn't answer, and he bought a hand across my face, snapping it sideways. "Who are you?" he asked again, and again remained silent. "Ah, no matter. You're just a child. Hurry off; the sights here are not suitable for the likes of you. Flee to Kakariko, where you lesser peoples belong!" He smiled darkly, and then zoomed off, back to Zoras' Domain.  
  
I swayed a little, before falling to my knees. Ganondorf - he was in the Zoras' Domain. The princess and king! I tried to get up, tried to make my legs go towards Zoras' Domain. But, something held me back - some silent voice warned me not to go there. At least, not until Ganondorf had wreaked his havoc and left. I listened to it - such voices had saved me many a time.  
  
Instead, I obeyed what the evil man had told me to do, and strode away northwest, to the village of Kakariko, with Death Mountain in the backdrop. There were two temples close together. The Temple of Shadows, and the Fire Temple. I would work on the Fire Temple first; that one would be more difficult than the Shadow Temple. After all, a few Sheikahs in Kakariko cared for the Shadow Temple.  
  
My head was beginning to throb slightly, and I bought my hand to the back of it again. The blood was beginning to dry, and I thought to use my bandages to wrap around the wound. They were always a useful accessory whilst I travelled.  
  
It did not take much over six hours to travel to Kakariko, travelling at a steady jog, with short bursts of speed when I felt up to it. I practically crawled up the steps to the gate, and collapsed at the very top. The guard hurried out to bring me in, and swung the gate shut behind me. I remember being taken into a warm house, and tucked into a soft bed. Someone unwrapped my bandages and bathed my wound; everything was blurry, and I could not make out much around me. So, I closed my eyes, and listened instead.  
  
Most of what I could hear consisted of the throbbing of my head - but, there were voices also. I thought I recognised one, but I could not be sure through the haze of all that was going on. "What happened to him?" they asked, and I could sense them coming closer. I blinked my eyes open, and tried to bring the person in front of me into focus. There was a cloud of deep auburn, and the smudges of lilac/blue eyes in a pale face. "Bandy?" they asked, and I realised where I knew it from. Malon! She and Talon had reached Kakariko in safety. I lifted a hand, and sought out hers, unable to speak through the haze of pain that riddled my head.  
  
When my hand found hers, I grabbed it, and squeezed it reassuringly. She threw her arms around my neck, and I felt pain shoot once again through my head. I also though 'this is the second time this has happened in but a few days. How strange'. I started to feel light, as though I were floating high above the bed. My eyes drooped, and I heard Malon whisper, "Goodnight Bandy," before I drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I shall leave my tale there for the moment, as my candle is starting to stutter and flicker. I shall carry this on tomorrow, when I can get some more light to write by. For now, I shall sleep, and memories of past times will most likely flutter to me through my dreams. Now you know the first of my adventure; how I fell to be an unwilling adventurer. But, it was worth it in the long run, for now Hyrule has reached its golden age; and I remain in blissful obscurity.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
Well, that's it so far. What do you think? I'm trying to make it sound as though he is writing it from afterwards, so there will be a few inconsistencies. But, it's pretty much a bare canvas, since the game doesn't tell you what happens in the seven years that Link sleeps; it merely returns you to a world that has fallen into darkness and disrepair after seven long years of Ganondorf's evil reign. So, I thought it would be interesting to have a different insight to those years, instead of through the eyes of say Zelda, or Malon 'trapped on the ranch'.  
  
I've read a lot of those types, but so far, I haven't seen one like this. If anyone knows of any more like my one out there, please tell me, and believe me, I didn't mean to copy! This just came to me as I watched the cut scene at the end of the game (I've been playing it during the holidays amongst all my other activities!) I love the game - I love all computer games to do with the Zelda universe to be honest! *Plots and plans to get the game boy ones, since I just bought a game boy colour, yay!*  
  
Well, anyway, again, if you've written/read anything like this to do with Sheik, I didn't do the same intentionally. Please don't hurt me! It's my first proper Zelda fic, and I'm hoping to make it quite long by the time I'm done! The other one is just a short little one from years ago. Well, I've babbled on quite long enough, so I'll just leave you to review; please!  
  
Thanks, Soda  
  
PS: I'm trying to be as accurate as possible - I've got the Zelda website up on my computer as well to try and get the temple order and locations right. If I have got any wrong, I'm sorry, but I must be getting myself confused with Black & White *not mine either* which is a cool game too. Uh, I think I should shut up before you get bored with my rambling. Bye now!  
  
R+R 


	2. Chapter 2

Sheik, the tale the scribes missed  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I have to tell you that I do not work for Nintendo, nor am I in the possession of a graduated shading programme, I think it's safe to say that none of the characters featured here in are mine. *Grins to self* That's the most adult disclaimer I've ever done, yay me! I really want a graduated shading programme though, and then I could scan in my anime pictures and give the special touch to their hair - oh well. I'll just have to cope with my 2B pencils for now, lol. Well, anyway, just to recap in case you forgot already.  
  
I see Sheik as a person in his own right, and so far on his mission, he has already discovered the melody for the Forest Temple. There are four more to find. Now, on to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The light is now bright enough for me to write by. I am thinking about going to Lake Hylia for the day - after all, I do not believe I have been there since that day. The day when I taught Link the melody to open the Water Temple. I wonder if it has changed much in all this time? Well, I shall find out when I get there. For now though, I shall relate to you a little about my recuperation in Kakariko, after my confrontation with Ganondorf.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up late in the morning, to the appetizing smell of cooking which wafted up to me through the floorboards. I sat up cautiously, waiting for the same shooting pain I had experienced so often as I turned over the last few nights. But, there was no pain, so I sat up more boldly. I felt revitalised after the potions shop had leant a red potion to cure my wounds. I supposed I'd better go and pay for it, so I swung my legs out of the bed, and searched for my clothes.  
  
I couldn't find them anywhere, so I decided to venture downstairs in only my long nightshirt, to see if I could discover their whereabouts. Slowly, I edged my way out of the room, and looked around, to find the stairs on my left, past two other doors. I made my way to them, a few floorboards squeaking as I walked along - but no one called up to see who it was, so I carried on. Clutching onto the handrail, as I was still a little dizzy, I made my way down the stairs.  
  
About four steps from the bottom, I peered through the rails to see who was in the one large downstairs room. Malon and Talon were sitting at the table, and a middle-aged woman was carrying a large pot of steaming soup to the table. My stomach rumbled loudly, and she set it down on the table, before looking up and spotting me. "Hello young man," she smiled invitingly. "Nice to see you up and about at last!"  
  
I smiled back, and walked down the last four steps, feeling a little self conscious in just the nightshirt. It came down to my knees, which left my exceptionally pale legs exposed to the world. I have always wished that I could tan, but I cannot. Malon just smiled at me, and patted the seat next to her, "C'mon, Eloise is a great cook!" The woman, who I now knew as Eloise laughed, and started dishing up the soup. Talon, Malon and Eloise all looked to me, and Malon nudged me. "Say a blessing silly!" I was a little perturbed, but said one that I remembered being taught years before.  
  
"May Din, Nayru and Farore know how truly grateful we are for the fruitfulness of their creation. We gladly accept their reign, and thank them for this food, which we are about to eat. Goddesses be praised." Malon looked at me appreciatively, and then we all tucked into the soup. She had been right; Eloise's cooking was delightful, and I was happy to accept the second helping.  
  
Finally, I sat back, feeling better fed than I had in a long time, and ran a hand over my head. It was still slightly sore, but the red potion had closed up the wound. I slowly remembered why I had come downstairs in the first place, and asked all in the room, "I was just wondering, where are my clothes?"  
  
"Oh, I washed them dear. They're over there of the clotheshorse. They'll be quite dry by now."  
  
"Thank you very much, Eloise," I said, grabbing them from the clotheshorse. "I'll be right back when I've got dressed."  
  
"OK. See you in a minute Bandy!" Malon called after me. Someday, I would tell her to stop calling me that!  
  
I came back to the room I had awoken in, and noticed that my pack had been hung on the back of the door. I pulled it down, and took out the book and pencil. It was then that I began my journal; the one that I am in fact using now to help jog my memory for this tale. I wrote only a few lines to recount my progress, and the strange appearance of the forest spirits, as well as my confrontation with Ganondorf.  
  
Then, I pulled my clothes on. Back then, I wore much the same as I do now. An indigo all-over body suit. The top half was then covered with a white shirt with the Eye of Truth emblazoned across it in red. Then, I tied bandages around my wrists to protect them from harm during battle. Then, bandages around my waist to hold the white shirt. Lastly, my armour, which strapped across my legs and arms, along with some boots and my facemask.  
  
When I had put on my strange, signature ensemble of clothes, I came back down the stairs. Malon and Talon wanted to know how I came across my injury, and I am ashamed to say that I could not hold out on them for long. After all my many years of training, it only took the bond of friendship to make me break. After all, I felt as though I owed it to Malon for choosing me to be her friend in the first place. Eloise hovered in the background, washing the lunch dishes, and generally cleaning.  
  
"Well, to cut a long story short, I had a confrontation with Ganondorf himself, and I'm lucky to have gotten away without more injury," I told them simply, trying to sound as though it had been nothing. But, yet another display of emotions ran through the room. I would never get used to all these easily displayed emotions; no Sheikan person would ever let their emotions known so easily.  
  
Eloise dropped the plate she had been drying, and it shattered on the hard stone floor. Talon's hands balled into fists, and Malon once more threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Thank goodness you got away!" she exclaimed, looking at me. "How on earth did you just run into him?"  
  
"I was going to visit the Zora's Domain, and he in the pathway there, attacking the guards. I couldn't just leave them at his mercy, so I threw myself onto his back and told them to run away." I didn't go into too much detail, but they still seemed unduly concerned for my well-being.  
  
"You should stay here, young man, where it's safe!" Talon urged, but I shook my head.  
  
"Much as the offer tempts, I cannot, I have things to do. I must see the Gorons for one thing. And the Zoras when Ganondorf is done wreaking his havoc there."  
  
Malon looked impressed by my important sounding words, but Eloise and Talon looked perturbed. Before they could try and place an order to ban me from doing such things, I spoke to Malon. "Do you want to go out and practice archery in the training centre (the Archery shop now)?" She nodded, and then looked downcast.  
  
"But, I don't have any money," she said, even as she followed me out of the door. I opened my wallet and showed her the glowing gold rupee inside.  
  
"This should be more than enough to cover it!" I smiled, and she clapped her hands in delight.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for then?" she smiled, tugging me towards the building eagerly.  
  
"Wait a minute - I must go and pay back for that red potion at the shop."  
  
"No, she said she was glad to give it for free, for that time when you rescued her from that group of mad deku-shrubs." She again pulled me towards the archery shop, and I marvelled at the kindness. That red potion must have cost at least thirty rupees, and yet she allowed me to have it for free!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, the dawn has at last left the sky, and I've just borrowed a horse from Malon to make my way to the lake. I'd better put this away - it is more than a little difficult to write when one is trying to ride at the same time!  
  
*  
  
I am here - and much more has changed than I would have thought. Everything is so much better - I was not here to witness the return of the waters, so it seems amazing to me. There are not even any of the blue tektites residing over the water anymore. I am in the island in the middle, where the great old tree stands next to the inscribed stone. The sun is sending sparkles off the rippling water, and I'm glad that I decided to come back here. It has given me the quiet place I have needed.  
  
At this very moment, I am lying full length on the grass, and have even removed my facemask, I am so relaxed. My knives are still on though - there have been too many times I have been caught off my guard in the past; but I have learnt from them. Now, onto my journey to seek the melody of the Fire Temple. A journey, which was a lot more arduous than that to seek the one of the Forest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I stayed in Kakariko for a longer measure of time than I had planned to. It allowed me time to re-acquaint myself with the place, and spend time with Malon, which I felt was well spent. I found myself a job amongst the villagers as a builder; helping to erect buildings for the many people fleeing Ganondorf's wroth. The pay allowed me to treat Malon as I had on that first day, and to keep my equipment in top shape. Also, as I grew, I found that I needed new clothes often, and stockpiled material for my travels ahead.  
  
It was about a month after arriving in Kakariko that I at last left for Death Mountain, shouldering a pack of only the barest necessities. Malon, Talon and Eloise expressed their worries, but did not prevent me from leaving. I showed the guard at the gate the seal of Rauru, knowing that he would have been introduced to the seals by Princess Zelda's orders. He sidestepped immediately, looking down at me with worry. "You should equip a better shield lad. One that will not burn up."  
  
"Which would you suggest?" I asked, valuing the opinion of a trained soldier.  
  
"Perhaps you could use this - it's a little small for me, but it should be light enough for you." He handed me his non-standard shield, which bore the Eye of Truth. "Eh, it matches your ensemble anyway," he guffawed, and I thanked him politely, before setting up off the steep mountain path.  
  
The going was tough, that I will not deny. I also will not deny that I loathe climbing. I even thought of using the 'Winged-Harmonic', but I was still not fully up to using my powers yet. Ganondorf had hurt me in more ways than one. His own, dark brand of magic had drained mine, so that I couldn't do any large-scale magic for a long while. So, everything was done manually and literally.  
  
The red tektites on the mountain paths plagued me, so I steered away onto the rougher terrain around a hundred yards away from them. Here, I had to watch for falling boulders and loose scree, but there were fewer enemies to battle. The ground was constantly crumbling between my feet, and more than a few times I found myself slipping down the mountainside, and only saved myself with a quick grab at a ledge with my hands.  
  
The climb apart from those few slips was uneventful, so I will not bore you with the details.  
  
I reached the entrance to the city of the Gorons on the second week of my climb, after spending cold nights huddled up under my cloak and blankets. I was still shivering slightly from the cold of the altitude, and held my hands gratefully over the lit torch at the entrance.  
  
A Goron just inside the city entrance sat up with a mumble, and looked right at me. "Hmm, what are you here for?" it asked, before curling up again, and falling back asleep. That seemed more than a little strange, so I went and tapped it on the shoulder, and it uncurled once more. "Sorry about that - we've just had a wonderful feast of rocks from Dodongo's cavern, and we're all a little sleepy."  
  
"Uh - that's all right. I was just wondering where king Darunia is?"  
  
"Ah, Big Brother is in his chambers asleep - he refuses to see anyone after the loss of his spiritual stone." The Goron curled up again, leaving me to wonder how on Earth I was to find where the king, or 'Big Brother' as he was known here, lived. I didn't know where to start, and didn't even have a map of the city to aid me.  
  
Instead, I just looked around the city, and saw a platform in the middle on the same level as the one I was on; the top level. Ropes connected the platform to the ringed level outside, and I hopped onto the nearest one. It felt as though the rope had once been taut enough to walk upon, but had been allowed to go slack. I swayed precariously, and chose to drop down and shimmy along with my hands.  
  
So, hanging beneath the slackened rope bridge, I shimmied closer to the platform, thanking my training all the way. The bottom level was a very, very long way off, and I didn't dare think about what would happen if I fell off.  
  
I reached the end of the rope, and swung myself up onto the platform, landing right next to yet another sleeping Goron. They stirred as soon as I landed, and sat up in much the same style as the other had. I could tell immediately that it was female by the voice, which asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sheik of the Sheikah, and I seek Darunia. Where may I find his chambers?"  
  
"Oh, they're on the bottom level. But, you won't get in. He will only let messengers of the royal family in, and even then, only if he is feeling in the mood for company."  
  
"Oh. Well, thank you for the directions anyway," I said, turning away to make my way back to the main ring of the top level. How would I gain an audience with Darunia? Well, I had the whole journey down to the bottom level to think of some plan.  
  
*  
  
I reached his chambers, thinking that I could just walk in and force him to take an audience with me. That was before I saw the thick stone doorway covering the entrance. I walked over to it, hoping that I could merely push it open if I shoved hard enough; no such luck. I even tried to blow it open with a bomb flower that I plucked off the wall - the door was not scathed. Through the fallen dust from the blast, I could read the symbols on the door.  
  
I recognised them as calling for a melody, but the exact symbols denoted a melody which I did not know. Feeling a little perturbed about calling on Rauru so early on in my adventure, I nonetheless pulled his seal out of my bag. "Din, Nayru and Farore, allow me to converse with the Great Sage of Light." A magical shield of teleportation enveloped me, and within seconds, I opened my eyes to the interior of the Chamber of Sages.  
  
"What is it?" Rauru asked, barely veiling his concern, in case I had some overtly bad news of the world.  
  
"I need to know how to open the chambers of Darunia; there were symbols on the door calling for a melody I do not know."  
  
"Oh?" he looked puzzled, and I bought out my book to jot a hasty sketch on the paper, before handing it to him. "Oh!" he said again, and then smiled. "It calls for the royal melody, Zelda's Lullaby. I cannot play it, but I know the notes." He took the pencil from my hands, and wrote the melody down in my book. "Now, go back, by the powers of Din, Nayru and Farore to the place from whence you were summoned."  
  
Again, the magic enveloped me, and I landed before the same stone door outside Darunia's chambers. I looked down at the book in my hand, and quickly memorised the notes there. (AN: These really are the notes from the game. I just took it from the stave on the screen. And a little twiddly bit I thought sounded cool. Please, remember, I haven't played the game for ages, don't hurt me if it's wrong!). They read; 'B, D, A, B, D, A, B, D, G, E, D, B'. For a royal melody, it did seem a little short. I pulled out my lyre dubiously, and played the notes.  
  
Immediately, the great mass of stone shifted to show a long dark tunnel, lit by one small, flickering torch. I was amazed - so that was the power of those few notes. I heard a deep rumbling come from down the corridor, and shivered slightly. If I angered a Goron, it could all be over in an instant - they were all more than large enough to crush me easily. So, with some trepidation, I walked down the tunnel.  
  
I could see the room at the end, and see the flickering torchlight in there. Another low rumble passed through the corridor, and I could feel the floor shudder beneath me. Finally, I reached the room at the end, and stepped into the torchlight. Darunia sat on his throne, looking both menacing and impressive, and I bent down on one knee before him. To my surprise, a deep booming laugh came from him, and I glanced up.  
  
"Well, I suppose you are not so much a child as the last messenger the royal family sent me!" he said, looking down at me. "And you seem much more respectful of your elders. What is it you want this time? You already have our Spiritual Stone."  
  
"In truth, your great majesty, I am no messenger of the royal family."  
  
"What?" He looked furious, and stood from his throne, towering many feet over me. I climbed to my feet, and handed the seal of Rauru to him. He peered down at it, his black eyes widening as he recognised the symbol. "Ah, you are errand runner to the Sages then boy? Why is it all adventurers seem to be so much younger all of a sudden." Another booming laugh, and he sat down again.  
  
"I come here to seek the lost melody of the Fire Temple," I told him straight, and he looked glumly at me.  
  
"What can I expect in return - though I have no clue as to where or how you'll find it."  
  
"I don't know," I answered, stumped. "Is there anything that you would wish me to do? Rid somewhere of dark creatures, serve you until you no longer have need of me?" I said both of these with utmost sincerity, which made him laugh yet again. He seemed a likeable enough fellow from what I had seen of him so far.  
  
"No, no, nothing so drastic young man. I see you have a lyre; perhaps you could play me a few tunes on that."  
  
"Oh," I pulled my lyre from my back and rested it on my arm, raising the other to pluck at the strings.  
  
"Do you know any forest tunes? I do so love them - so bright and cheerful," he said wistfully. I smiled slightly, thinking that both tunes I was to play I had only learned a few weeks before. First, I played the Minuet of Forest, which set him to drum his armrest appreciatively.  
  
When I played Saria's Song (without wishing to contact her, so I did not), he literally sprang from his throne and danced around the room. I had to move surreptitiously out of his way to avoid being trodden on, and when I finally drew it to a close, he collapsed back into his throne. A few beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, and he wiped them away contentedly.  
  
"You are the second person I've met who knows that tune. Perhaps you know him? A young boy called Link; re-opened Dodongo's cavern so we could eat again a few months back."  
  
"I know of him," I answered, not giving too much away, and he laughed heartily.  
  
"Now, where do you propose to start your search for this melody?" he asked. I shrugged, and replied,  
  
"I thought perhaps I could start at the Fire Temple itself, perhaps search around for an inscription or some such thing."  
  
"Hmm, hmmm," he said. "Well, I'll have to see to getting you one of our tunics then."  
  
"A tunic?"  
  
"Yes, it'll protect you from the heat of the crater."  
  
"Why must we go there?"  
  
"It is where the Temple is, of course!" he boomed, and I nodded my understanding. "Now, I think I have a spare one around here somewhere - all you need do is slip it over the clothes you're wearing. You may need to roll it up a tad - we only make them for adults after all." I accepted the red tunic, and pulled it over my clothes.  
  
A ripple of magic sparked on my skin as the material brushed my ears; 'how useful magic is' I thought, as I rolled up the sleeves like Darunia suggested. When I was happy that I could actually see my hands, I hoisted my bag onto my back, and stood up again. "Ready to go then, young 'un?" I nodded, and he turned around to his throne. I did not realise what in Hyrule he was doing until a wave of heat hit my face - it was pleasant, not painful as I would have expected such high temperatures as are said to come from the crater to be.  
  
"A secret passage," I said admirably, and he laughed once more. It seemed the 'Big Brother' of the Gorons was quite the light-hearted type. He led me to a bridge that led to a stone Tri-Force symbol on a platform on the other side. Over from that, directly in front of the Tri-Force symbol, was the entrance to the Fire Temple. Darunia directed me to the bridge, which led across to the symbol, then hurriedly left back to his chambers. It seemed the heat even got to him; but I was more than comfortable in my Goron tunic.  
  
Feeling very content that it had been so easy to find the Fire Temple, I ambled over to the bridge, and began to cross it. There was a slight cracking sound, which I chose to ignore - at great expense in the long run. The bridge wavered slightly, and I paused, more than a little worried about it's structural integrity - it was about then that it chose to snap. I went hurtling downwards, towards the boiling magma fifty feet below. Twisting quickly, I shot my hook shot into a rung of the bridge, and pulled myself up.  
  
I was on the wrong side of the bridge, and turned my hook shot to reach across the gap to a post of wood on the other side. I looked through the crossfire to level the shot, and was just about to fire when something knocked me flat on my back. There was a burning sensation on my legs and arms, and I looked down to see a red bubble sitting contentedly on my feet. It screeched, and more of its buddies erupted from the lava pools to the left. I screamed myself, and jumped up, pushing the red bubble away from me, singing my palms in the process.  
  
I ran to the throne room entrance, but Darunia had already closed it; either he couldn't hear me, or he was choosing to ignore me. No matter; I looked around for somewhere else to run to. I had never been trained to deal with creatures made almost entirely of fire. There was another bridge to the right of the throne room entrance, and I sprinted across it, feeling the heat of the red bubbles bearing down on me. There was a small crack in the wall, and I forced my body through it, squeezing as hard as I could.  
  
My legs began to burn up, and I yelped as the red bubbles brushed against my bare skin, having burnt through my body suit. Suddenly, I was through, and deftly shoved a boulder over the entrance to prevent them following me. I could hear them battering against the rock for a few minutes, and leant heavily against it, breathing deeply, trying to block out the feeling of pain in my legs. Eventually, the red bubbles seemed to give up, and their screeches died away.  
  
There was a slight phosphorescent glow within - well, wherever I had stumbled upon. Feeling curious, and needing something to take away the focus from the pain I was in, I began to crawl towards it. A few times, I attempted to stand up, before realising it was hopeless. So, I carried on crawling like a snake on my belly, until reaching the room from which the glow came.  
  
Waterfalls of light cascaded down the walls, and there was a Tri-Force symbol on the raised white platform at the end. I rolled into the pools of light, and found them to be of water instead. My legs cracked from the sudden transition from heat to coolness, and I gritted my teeth against the pain. When the steam had stopped rising from them, I stood up, testing out my legs. They just about held me, and I wobbled over to the platform to sit down on it, dangling my legs in the pool of water at its centre.  
  
Slowly, I became sleepy - each time my head fell, I jerked it back up, knowing I should not sleep. But, I had not slept for days - the sleep on the mountain had been a mere slumber, not the real sleep I needed, as a growing child. So, eventually, I did sleep, curling in a foetal ball on top of the perfect white platform, staining it with a small pool of dark blood.  
  
*  
  
A tinkling laugh woke me, and I jerked into a sitting position, hand resting on my knife. Blinking in disbelief, I stared up at the glowing woman before me - her clothes were made of leaves, which barely covered her modesty, and I looked back down, embarrassed. I felt the woman fly down towards me, and a tingling sensation in my legs, and my other wounds. "You're - a fairy?" I exclaimed, and she tinkled again.  
  
"That's right. And you're the searcher, Sheik. Murl told my sister about you, and she told the rest of us. I'm the Great Fairy of Magic, at your service," she performed a little twirl in the air, before coming to land next to me. She sat down, and took my chin in her glowing hand. "Why the long face?"  
  
"I'm just worried; that's all," I said simply, but I had the horrible feeling that she could read minds as well as Rauru could. She didn't pry however, just sat there and looked at me for a while. I could feel my ears burning at this unwanted attention, and she laughed again. Why was it that everyone else around me seemed so happy? Did they not yet realise the seriousness of the situation? The fact that Ganondorf held a piece of the Tri-Force, and the other two pieces had fled Hyrule altogether. That we were to be plunged into an age of impenetrable darkness...?  
  
"Shush, child," the Great Fairy of Magic soothed, laying a hand on my shoulder. "People are merely cheerful to kid themselves that such things are not happening. Not all can handle the truth, and find white lies much more appealing in the long run." I looked up at her, a slight flicker of understanding was in her eyes, and I nodded. I suppose I did understand that; many people did not want this to be happening, so would pretend to themselves that it wasn't.  
  
"That's the spirit!" she said, chucking me under the chin. "Now, I gave the boy you are completing your mission to help a gift, so it seems only right that I should give you one."  
  
"But, I have nothing..."  
  
"I want nothing in return. Just that you accept this gift along with my blessing," I agreed, and she directed me to stand upon the Tri-Force symbol etched in gold on the white floor. She flew up high again, and I closed my eyes as the wave of magical blessing hit me. It was a pleasant, warm feeling that began in my toes, and ran through my body, along to each fingertip, and up to the very top of my head.  
  
The feeling subsided, and I opened my eyes again, feeling revitalised, and - I don't know how to describe it. I felt - powerful. I looked quizzically up at the woman hovering before me, and she tinkled once more. "I have gifted you with a greater capacity for magical power. You now have a stockpile of magical energy about two times greater than you did before. Use it wisely." And with that, she disappeared with a slight shimmer in the air.  
  
For the umpteenth time in so many days, I was surrounded by magic, and transported in complete safety to the Tri-Force symbol on the platform before the Fire Temple. As I had for the Forest Temple, I searched around for an inscription of some sort - and, as with the Forest Temple, there was none.  
  
Deciding that I did not want to scale the lava pits and magma drops again, I used my new magic talents to play the Winged-Harmonic and transport back to the city of the Gorons. Night was falling yet again, and I sat on the raised area with a ring of stones on it before the entrance to the city. As my lyre was already out, I began to strum a few melodies on it.  
  
I remember, I was trying to figure out the 'Song of Storms' from an old text I had read somewhere a while ago. I finally figured it to be 'D, F, D, D, F, D' in an ascending scale. The floor seemed to cave from beneath me, and I tumbled down into darkness. Miraculously, I managed to land on my feet, and blinked a couple of times to adjust my eyes to the darkness. I was in an underground room somewhere.  
  
Striking a match, I wandered forwards, and almost fell headlong over something wooden, by the sound of it. Lowering the match downwards, I saw that it was a chest; the match was burning low, so I struck another one, and held it high aloft, to see if there was something I could use as a torch. Indeed, not more than ten yards away, was a torch bracket with a store of fuel; I held my match to it, and it lit very quickly.  
  
The whole room was cast in the ghostly light of the one torch, and I could see a further two chests. One was very large, but the other two were the small ones that you will often find in any normal house. I kicked open the two small ones, finding a gold rupee, and what I recognised as a Goron bracelet, which I left there, as I was already strong enough to lift bombs without the assistance of one. Then, I walked over to the large chest, and knelt down to lift up the catch.  
  
It came up with a sharp jolt, breaking through the layer of rust, and the top burst open. I jumped back, hands raised in case some kind of dark creature pounced out upon me. But, nothing at all sprang from the dark depths of the chest, and I walked back to it to see what on Earth it contained.  
  
Bending down before the chest, I reached in, and withdrew one, small slip of paper. Such extravagance for a piece of paper? I was about to throw it away, when I caught the words 'Fire Temple' at the top. Walking back over to the torch, I began to read the spidery scrawl, which ran across the page, and my eyes widened at what it said.  
  
'The Fire Temple Melody; If you have found this, you are indeed a resourceful person. As such, you probably seek the melody of the Fire Temple. If so, then hear this, and take heed.  
  
Your journey will be long,  
  
As long ago as I hid this and more.  
  
But if you are determined,  
  
Now you know what's in store.  
  
Seek the place that seems disjoined  
  
A place where Fire seems scarce  
  
Seek this place, and you will find  
  
The melody that's there.  
  
Where Water great, and Fire bright  
  
Gather before the dark of night  
  
You will discover a shining light  
  
And the place where the melody hides.  
  
So, seek it out if you have the will  
  
And test your courage to the brink  
  
But beware, if you become still  
  
You shall surely be made to sink.  
  
So, if you are still meaning to seek out this melody, then you must work out my clues.  
  
If you cannot, the melody is not to be found by you.'  
  
I dropped the paper to the floor in shock - these were the directions to find the Fire Temple Melody - if only I could figure them out that was. I placed the paper ever so carefully within the pages of my book, and climbed up the vines back out of the hole and onto the raised area. The Goron at the gate was still asleep, and I deposited the Goron tunic I had borrowed next to him, along with a note of thanks to Darunia. Then, I used the Winged-Harmonic once more, and re-appeared in my home village.  
  
~*~  
  
Ah, please excuse me. Talking of my home village just reminds me...but, that shall come into the tale when it needs to be told. It is just strange to think - no, I will not give anything away. I shall be back to writing - now I just need a little time to recollect myself.  
  
~*~  
  
My village was quiet always at dusk - we were always a community to go to bed early. I walked through to find my favourite tree, needing some familiarity amidst all the strange happenings I had been through. It was far enough into the surrounding forest for me not to be seen from the village, and I retrieved the piece of paper from my book. I lit a small lantern hanging on the tree branch next to me, and read through it again in the failing light.  
  
"Where Water great and Fire bright,  
  
Gather before the dark of night  
  
You will discover a shining light  
  
And the place where the melody hides."  
  
I read that part aloud - it seemed important in the context of the clue, and I tried to figure it out. 'Water great' - perhaps it meant large body of water? Well, the largest body of water I could think of nearby was lake Hylia. 'Fire bright' - perhaps a place where fires are lit? No - fires aren't lit near lake Hylia.  
  
'Fire bright, Fire bright' - the sun! Of course, the greatest fire in the entire world, the sun which hangs in the sky and warms the earth below.  
  
'Gather before the dark of night'. That must mean I had to search around dusk, when the sun was setting. So, Lake Hylia, when the sun is setting. 'A shining light' - perhaps some kind of beacon put up to reflect the last rays of the sun and point the way? I never was very good at riddles, but I thought I had this one cracked. I fell asleep again, after putting out the lantern, and planned my travel by magic to lake Hylia the next day.  
  
I got there early next day, and looked around for a point at which I thought the sun would reflect off the water when it set. I ended up on the very same island I am lying on now, the great tree a few girths smaller then, but still older than all can remember. A sapling before all of us living today were ever born. So, I awaited the sun's setting on the island, sketching away in my book.  
  
By the late afternoon, I had fleshed out the picture of Saria, and begun one of Darunia, standing tall and proud before his throne, face thrown into relief by a blazing torch to the left of the picture. As the sun was about to begin its descent below the horizon, I looked up, and shimmied up the great tree, to scan the whole lake for any shining lights. There! I ingrained the area where the light appeared in my memory, and, leaving my bag on the island, began to swim with strong strokes towards it.  
  
It was near the far edge of the lake, where the cliffs rise high above before mingling into the heavy trees at the top. There, I dived down, to see a small tunnel far below. Steeling myself, I came back up, drew a deep breath, and swam down to it. I swam through it, feeling enclosed and slightly claustrophobic within the walls of the tunnel. A few panicked thoughts that this could be a well thought out trap ran through my head, but then I suddenly broke the surface.  
  
I drew in a deep gasp of air, and bobbed in the chamber I had entered. There were already torches lit there, and a great chest much like the one I had found in the underground room stood between them. I floated over, and heaved myself from the water, dripping all over the stone floor. I lifted the latch easily - it had not yet accumulated the rust of the other one. At the bottom was another piece of paper, which I removed with trembling hands.  
  
With great trepidation, I broke the seal on the folded piece of paper, and unfolded it gently. Eagerly, I scanned the paper, and felt my high spirits fall. It was another clue in the form of a riddle.  
  
'The Fire Temple Melody; Well done my friend for finding this. There is but one more test you need to pass, one more riddle that you must solve. You have proved your courage, and now I test your knowledge.  
  
Go to the place where Water's power  
  
Falls by five thousand gallons from high above,  
  
From the greatest river, every hour  
  
And pours into the lake with furious love.  
  
Down a deep canyon this Water roars  
  
And cuts it's course,  
  
High above it, a mighty bridge soars  
  
And hides from Water's force.  
  
Climb down from your bridge, leave behind safety  
  
Find the hidden chamber behind the Water,  
  
Knowledge is the one true key  
  
To find what you must do in order  
  
To get what you need.'  
  
I sighed heavily; yet another riddle. I hid it within the watertight seal of my boots; I knew they were watertight as my feet were the only part of me that was still dry.  
  
Breathing in a deep, gargantuan breath, I dived down, and out through the tunnel into the lake. Then, I made my way carefully to the island in the middle of the lake, swimming silently around the blue tektites that rested on the water. I thought how strange it was that I was being sent to look for the melody of the Fire Temple within the greatest body of water in Hyrule.  
  
When I reached the island, I climbed back up the great tree; here I slept, for what felt about the millionth time feeling bark against my back, and smelling the earthy smell of leaves in the air. The stars twinkled over the rippling waters of the lake, lulling me to sleep with their quiet, twinkling beauty.  
  
*  
  
It is strange, but I believe that my brain must have been working upon the riddle as I slept, because when I awoke the next morning with the dawn, I knew exactly where it was I had to go. The riddle spoke of the waterfall in Gerudo valley, and a chamber behind the waterfall itself. Once there, I would be put through some kind of test of knowledge, from which I could either not answer, and walk away, answer correctly and receive the melody, or answer incorrectly and battle to the death. I knew that my only options were out of the last two, and took slight comfort in my weaponry as I made my way from Lake Hylia to Gerudo valley in haste, running all the way.  
  
I reached it in the record time of three hours, panting and puffing as I came into view of the bridge. It was still broken - which was no matter to me as I was going down into the gorge. I pulled out my hook shot, which had been a very useful tool so far. I fired it into the wood of the lowest bridge rung, and lowered myself down on the chain. The closest ledge was still about four yards away, and I yanked hard on the hook shot, falling to the ledge. Again, I fired into a wooden post in the wall, and lowered myself to the next ledge. As I lowered, I kept on moving to the left (facing the side of the gorge which leads out into the field).  
  
The roar of the waterfall was almost deafening as I lowered myself into the calm water of an eddy about ten yards from where it thundered into the river. I fired my hook shot into the wood of the ladder beneath the waterfall, and was pulled through the rushing water to be slammed against it. The air whooshed out of me, and I clung onto the wood for dear life. Looking upwards, I couldn't see anything, so just began to climb.  
  
Eventually, I came to the top of the ladder, and pulled myself out of the spray of the waterfall and into a small indent in the cliff. There was a wooden door in it, and I walked over, pulled it open, and walked inside. Immediately, the knowledge seeker, an old man who bore the crest of a learned one, swept over to me. "You seek the melody?" he asked, and I nodded. "Good, good. There is but one more test for you to overcome. Listen carefully to my riddle. You may walk away if you wish."  
  
"The companions of the child race,  
  
Fairies are their given name,  
  
They are true and fair of face,  
  
With a great sense of fair game.  
  
But, before the child race was made,  
  
And they had no friends to guard,  
  
They held another task of aid,  
  
To work and work away hard.  
  
What was this task, which they did do?  
  
When their forms were different too?  
  
One clue will I give to thee,  
  
To tell me what their task may be,  
  
They served a great three in a task  
  
Now, what was their job, may I ask?  
  
Who did they aid, before the child race,  
  
And their fair turn of face?"  
  
I looked at him in horror, and asked him to repeat it again. As he said it, I wrote it down in my book, and he looked at me appraisingly, as though I was a little strange in the head. I ignored him, and began to try and work it out.  
  
"Oh, I don't know!" I muttered to myself. "Din, Nayru, Farore, help me! Wait - that's it!"  
  
I asked the old man to repeat it once more, to assure myself that my answer was correct. Then, I said, a little dubiously I will admit, the answer.  
  
"They helped the three Great Goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore to keep the world in order before the placing of the last of the races of people, the Kokiri. The Kokiri were the last creation of Nayru, and after she made them, the fairies were given the task to care for the Kokiri." The old man smiled, showing chinked teeth, and I balled my fists.  
  
"You are right," he said, and disappeared, leaving behind him a chest like the two I had seen already. I opened it, withdrew the paper, broke the seal, and opened it. Scrawled across the paper was a stave, headed 'The Bolero of Fire'. I played it through on my lyre to see how it sounded, and as with the Minuet of Forest, committed it to both memory and paper.  
  
Then, I used my Lyre to play the Winged-Harmonic once more. I had been away from Kakariko village for six months now, even though it had seemed only a few days. Time passed differently in my village, and I had in fact stayed there for about half a year. The last few days were taken up by the wild goose chase to find the Bolero of Fire. It was about time that I saw Malon again - her tenth birthday had already passed, and I owed her a belated gift.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There I go again - I have dragged up reminiscent memories of my village. I must stop, or I shall sound sentimental and silly. That last riddle by the old man was foiled purely by luck - do not let yourself be fooled into thinking me some sort of genius, for you will be very wrong. Even so, I do bless my wide knowledge of the races, which is the attribute that did help me solve the riddle.  
  
Now, I must take the horse and myself back to the ranch as the sun is setting. I can see the shining light that first led me even now. It's strange to write, but I am smiling - I know not why. Perhaps I am feeling content that my adventuring is over - perhaps my contentment comes from telling my story. Whichever it may be, it is a nice feeling. I shall hold it for as long as I can. The next time I write will be tomorrow - about the finding of the next melody.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'm having fun writing this! I can make him however I want. In the last paragraph, I am trying to show that he does have feelings, even though he has suppressed them for most of his life. I hope that you like the riddles - the rhymes might be a little but iffy, but whenever you read riddles in fantasy tales, they always rhyme, so...  
  
Anyway, as always, please review, as this is my very first proper Zelda fic. Thanks for reading, and until next time, I'll be here, writing the next chapter! Thanks, Soda.  
  
PS: I just found an old cheat manual that came with the game, which guides you through the dungeons and stuff, which is how I got the actual notes - the Zelda's lullaby I remembered from the screen, but the others I got from the centre page of the manual.  
  
PPS: Sorry if I'm boring you, but if you were wondering, the Winged- Harmonic notes go like this. 'A, D, B, G, D, A, D, B' Or, for those veterans of game controllers, it would be this ', ^, , V, A, , ^, ' (left arrow, up arrow, right arrow, down arrow, A button, left arrow, up arrow, right arrow). OK, well I'm off before you get annoyed. Bye!  
  
R+R  
  
Thanks so far to those who have reviewed.  
  
Canihavea_soda - thanks to me!  
  
Emma-chan - aww, thanks - I'll go along and read your stuff when I get the time. I actually know some of the Sonic characters, which is something I'm very proud of! Did you use to watch the cartoons? I can remember Knuckles and Tails and all that - but, I haven't seen any for ages [pouts] stupid TV doesn't have the right channels!  
  
Cassidy dell - [blushes] I'll be off to read your stuff soon too! I just have to finish this ice cream cone [licks] yum, mint-choc-chip. Life can get no better. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sheik, the tale the scribes missed  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own nothing - but, I do like playing around with stuff that isn't mine *grin*. I still see Sheik as a person in his own right, and nothing will change my mind, so nah to all who think its Zelda. He's taller, has different coloured eyes, hair, and no amount of bandaging and compressing could give Zelda that thin silhouette!  
  
Sheik has now so far retrieved the Minuet of Forest and Bolero of Fire. And, as you can tell by the chapter title, he's after the Serenade of Water in this one. Enjoy, and leave a review on the way out.  
  
Bleep, warning - there is insinuation of man-on-man lust. Well, I have warned you, and it's nothing graphic! All insinuated. Again, you have been warned!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Please excuse my scrawling handwriting, but I am writing this as hurriedly as I can. Apparently, Link and Princess Zelda have chosen today to grace the Ranch with their presence. I must go; I cannot be seen. I have my lyre ready to play the Winged-Harmonic, and I'll be off to Gerudo valley - I am well liked there, and should be able to get some peace. I shall write again when I arrive - oh, Goddesses, they are coming!  
  
*  
  
That was very close - why wasn't any notice given for a Royal visit? I barely got away from them; surely Zelda has some clue that I might still be in Hyrule? No matter - I promised to tell my tale, and I cannot let it be too cluttered by today. Today's events told now would only confuse you - I must tell it in the correct order.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Malon was thrilled to see me again, and showed her feelings by once more throwing her arms around my neck. I believe I was starting to get used to all this overt emotional action now, and hugged her back gently. Then, I pulled out the gift I had bought for her with the golden rupee I had found in the underground room; a bow and arrows from the archery shop, along with a tiny quiver to store the ten arrows, which came with it in. She strapped it on immediately, and refused to take it off all day - I will admit, I was very touched by her attachment to it.  
  
This time, I did not delay so long - I gave myself only a week in Kakariko before heading back out to Zora's Domain. Malon stood at the gate and waved goodbye - Eloise and Talon were in some kind of council in Impa's house on the hill, so did not come to see me off. I know that Malon remained at the gate long after I left; as I could feel her prayers flutter after me. I can see that you are finding this a strange sentiment from me; but, I am merely telling you of my attuned sixth sense, which most Sheikan people are born with.  
  
It was the first time I had been in the field since my confrontation with Ganondorf, and I wasn't nearly prepared to see how much it had changed. It was - devastating is the only word I can think of, but it doesn't seem quite a strong enough description. The trees were charred and blackened, from an obviously recent tantrum of the dark Gerudo himself. None of the usual wildlife was around - either the creatures did not venture out, or all had perished.  
  
I remember feeling physically sick as I strolled by the bloodied carcass of a nameless traveller. They lay facedown, in a pool of their own blood, gashes running across their back. To give them a little dignity in death, I pulled off my cloak and laid it over the body - at least that would prevent it from beginning to smell in the summer sun. How odd it was that everything around was so devastated, and yet the sun shone down both warmly, yet coolly at the same time.  
  
I followed the river along to the gate of Zora's Domain. The rocks were still there, and cautiously, I listened for any noise. Hearing none, I pulled myself up the boulders and dropped down on the other side.  
  
The scene was surprisingly peaceful, but lacked the usual Zora guards; instead, the river was populated by blue tektites and octoroks. I stumbled forwards, and used my hook shot to pull myself to the pathway onwards, covering myself with my shield against the octoroks' attacks. As I drew closer, they sank below the water, and I hopped back over to the left bank to carry on.  
  
At one point, I was forced to wade across the river to reach the hill leading upwards to a rickety wooden bridge. Not-so-fond memories of the last bridge I had crossed firmly in the forefront of my mind, I ran across it, and didn't stop until I reached a great clearing. There were great stone ledges criss-crossing the place, reaching from one cliff to the next. The cliffs themselves rose up high above my head, lost in the mist of the waterfall ahead of me.  
  
There was a ladder to my left, and I paddled over to it, climbing up a few rungs to get myself away from the main current of the water. Above me was the scratching sound of a skulltula, and I looked up to see how far up it was. There were about ten rungs between us, and I knew that if I got any closer, it would begin to attack. So, killing it from here seemed like a good option.  
  
I pulled out a fairy slingshot that I had acquired in Kokiri village, I fired two deku-seeds in rapid succession at the creature, which exploded in a mass of flames, and I leant close to the ladder to let its burning carcass fall into the water. Then, I carried on my ascent to the stone ledge that led to the highest platform.  
  
Walking up, I noticed a pool, and ran up to read the signpost next to it 'Shortcut to The Lost Woods'. So, that was where the tunnel had led. That reminded me of Saria, and after a furtive look around to check for any unwanted company, I sat down, and bought out my lyre. Quickly, I plucked the notes of Saria's Song, and waited for the transition so that I could speak to her.  
  
It happened quicker than I would have thought, and I found myself in a misty area, whether or not it had walls, I could never tell. Saria's shadowy figure came up to me, and I could hear her joyous laugh when she saw whom it was. "Sheik! It's so nice to see - well, hear from you again!" she said, standing before me.  
  
"And you also. I just thought I had better contact you, so that you would not begin to worry."  
  
"Oh; well, to be truthful, I have been worried ever since you left the village. But, it was a kind thought for you to have!" she admitted, and I smiled slightly at her honesty.  
  
"I was just wishing to tell you how I was getting on with my mission - after all, you did say to tell you how I got on." She nodded, and I carried on. "Well, after I left you, I went to find the Melody of the Water, but I was thwarted by Ganondorf,"  
  
She gasped, "The bad man from the desert? What happened?"  
  
"I foolishly tried to protect the Zora guards he was trying to hurt, but I got off easily. After that, I went to Kakariko village, and saw my friend Malon again,"  
  
"The one who's picture I saw?" Sari asked, and I nodded. "She looked like a very nice person. Do you like her?" there was coyness in her tone which I chose to ignore.  
  
"She's a good friend, yes. Well, to cut a long story short, after a few clues and misadventures, I eventually found the Bolero of Fire."  
  
"Really? How many songs does that leave you to gather now?"  
  
"Three, I believe, unless I am given more to find - but I doubt I shall be. I've done very well so far, but I don't know how long it could take me to gather the rest of them."  
  
"Oh. Do you think you could perhaps try to come and see us again one day at the village?"  
  
"I give you my word that I will try - it may not be for a while. And, you may not recognise me as I am bound to have grown some more!"  
  
"What is it like?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Growing, of course. From some things I have heard, it sounds terrible, and from others, it sound wonderful. What is it like for you?"  
  
"Well - I don't really know," I had never really thought about it before, but now I did, I still did not know how I felt. "I - I suppose I see it as a mere learning experience, if you understand what I mean?"  
  
She nodded wisely, and then turned around; looking over her shoulder, I could see the twinkle of her fairy Murl. "Oh dear - here's Murl to tell me I need to come back. You will contact me again?" she looked so desperate that I would, that I agreed immediately. "Oh, good. I suppose its farewell for now then; Goddesses be with you!" And with that, she disappeared into the mist, and I was instantly back in the real world.  
  
Night had come on, and there were a few strips of purple in the western sky. The moon shone down, providing me with all the light I would need, and I climbed to the highest ledge. Inscribed on it before the waterfall was the very same symbol that I had seen on Darunia's chamber doors. Now, I knew what it meant, and played Zelda's Lullaby whilst standing upon the inscribed stone.  
  
I watched in amazement as the waterfall stopped flowing, and a tunnel appeared in its wake. There was nothing for my hook shoot to grab onto, so I gritted my teeth, and soared over the gap between the ledge and tunnel. I landed, and sprawled forwards; oh, if my battle teacher had seen me then, he would have cuffed me around the ear and sent me away from class! The waterfall began to fall normally again, the spray soaking me through within a few seconds.  
  
As I walked forwards, I felt a chill run through me - the tunnel was pitch black, and I ran my hand along the wall to prevent myself from falling down any randomly placed chasms. Again, a chill ran through me, and I realised it was from an icy wind coming from ahead of me. The wall I was using to guide me was cold to the touch, and when I came out into the vast main chamber of Zora's Domain, I found out why.  
  
The whole chamber was filled with the glistening light of thousands of ice crystals. I had been here once before, and I knew that even the waterfall that had once fallen on my left had been frozen. Icy stalactites resided where the roaring water once had, and I called out, shivering slightly. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I walked up the ramp towards the king's throne room, and almost fell headfirst onto the ice of the frozen lake, when I slipped on a small patch of frost.  
  
Going more cautiously, I called again. "Hello? It's Sheik of the Sheikah. Is anyone here?" A small body hurtled towards me, and clutched onto me, shivering. "Princess Ruto?" I said disbelievingly looking down at the small Zora before me. She had always been such a stuck up, 'I hate everyone and everything' sort of child, and here she was clutching onto me as though she would die if she let go.  
  
She eventually let go of me, and looked up at me teary eyed. "The - the bad man came and made everything covered in ice!" she wailed, her tears freezing as they travelled down her face.  
  
"What did this bad man look like?" I asked, although I was already pretty sure who it had been.  
  
"Well, he was really tall, and," she sniffed, "he had round ears, nothing like yours, and really dark skin. And, he fired all this magic everywhere, and the water turned to ice. And everyone ran away, but they forgot about me, and my daddy is frozen!" I laid a hand on her shoulder, and she stopped talking immediately.  
  
"Take me to your father, I might be able to unfreeze him."  
  
"Really?" she asked, taking my hand, and leading me up the many steps.  
  
"I said 'might'. The magic might be too strong for me to break."  
  
"But you will try?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
We made it up to the throne room, where I saw King Zora had indeed been frozen - in red ice. Immediately I knew I could not help him - having never seen red ice before, there was no way I could break a spell. But, I did try; I lit a magical fire of green flames beneath him. The ice beneath him melted a little, but the red ice, if anything, thickened under the heat. Ruto seemed to know I couldn't do anything, and stood morosely next to me, staring up at me with fright plainly etched on her face.  
  
"Where will I go? Everything here's all frozen!" she wailed, and I gently took her by the shoulder, and steered her out of the room.  
  
"Would you like to go to lake Hylia? You should be safe there, and there's water," she nodded. "Hold onto my arm," I told her, and she wound her thin, sinewy scaled arm through mine, looking up at me with admiration, and something akin to caring.  
  
I pulled her out of the place, which was laced with dark magic, and carried on until we reached the waterfall. We plunged straight through it, and landed on the other side. Ruto never let go of my arm, which made it a little difficult to navigate the river back to the field. I pulled her onto my back, which made it a little easier, and carried on.  
  
It was when we came to the octoroks that we came across the first trouble. They kept hitting me with their missiles, as I couldn't hold my shield up with Ruto there. It got to the point that I thought we wouldn't be able to get onto the field and use my magic. Then, Ruto, showing amazing initiative for someone bought up without any sort of warrior training, pulled my shield, and held it before us.  
  
She dug her heels hard into my sides, and I stumbled forwards in shock, smashing the octoroks into oblivion with the shield before us. Still feeling in a lot of pain in my sides, I splashed through the fast flowing water, eventually just letting the current carry me into the field.  
  
Then, I climbed out, and dropped Ruto, rubbing my sides and glaring at her; she just smiled at me, and I contemplated growling at her. However, I decided I would not, after what she had already been through; she didn't need a Sheikan bearing down on her. So, I just grabbed her by the arm, and pulled out my Lyre. As I prepared to play it, I thought, 'How strange; I have had this for years, but in the past few months, I have played it more than in my whole life before!'  
  
I played the Winged-Harmonic, and we arrived at lake Hylia. Immediately, I saw that Ganondorf had been here too, and tried to prevent Ruto from seeing. But, she was very quick on the uptake, and burst into tears. "The water! He took away the water!" she bawled, lying full length and banging her fists on the floor. I hurriedly sat next to her and clamped a hand over her mouth. Then, I leant down, and hissed into her ear,  
  
"Shush. For all we know, he may still be here." She stiffened, and allowed me to pull her up and under the cover of some small shrub-like plants on the shore of the lake. Then, I walked out, and gazed around, squinting to see any signs that he was still there. "It's all right, he's not here," I called, and Ruto came out of her hiding place, trembling and gibbering in fright.  
  
I had a sudden thought, and even though I knew it was cruel to ask her, I had to; a chance like this could not slip through my fingers. And, after all, if I did not, who knew where I'd find another Zora? "Princess Ruto," I said, bending down on one knee before her, as I had for Darunia.  
  
"Yes?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Would you happen to know the whereabouts of the Water Temple, through your wise father?" I saw her lip tremble, and then the resolute mask she pulled up to hide it.  
  
"Yes. I will take you to it, though it will be a different way now that the water is gone. Why do you want to find it anyway?" she asked, even as she walked away onto the dry bed of the lake.  
  
"I must find the melody that opens it for the Great Sage of Light Rauru," I told her. It was what I had told Darunia, and seemed to be a good explanation to use. She merely nodded, and carried on leading me through the devastation which had been one of the most beautiful places in all Hyrule.  
  
Eventually, we came to a part of the lake which had managed to retain some water, and she pointed to a crystal hovering on the level at which the water ended. "I know there's nothing written on the outside though," she told me as I was about to dive in. At my quizzical look, she said, "I used to come and sit here when I wanted to be alone. But, now-" she vaguely indicated the wreckage around us, and I felt my heart go out to her.  
  
"Well, where do you propose I look then?" I asked exasperatedly. I could see that she was thinking, and remained quiet.  
  
"Well, Father might have kept some old records in Zora's fountain, on the island," she said eventually. "Jabu-Jabu's asleep, so I could take you there."  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" I said, and warped us back to Zora's Domain. We once again scaled the steps, and then walked carefully around the frozen king, into Zora's fountain. Everything here was cold too, but the main part of Zora's fountain was still liquid, dotted with a few floating icebergs.  
  
Princess Ruto showed me the island in the centre of the lake, and I prepared to dive in and swim to it. "Stop!" she shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling sharply. My left side came down under her tug, and I bent both legs to be on the same level as her.  
  
"What?"  
  
She just pulled a scale from herself, and gave it to me. At the questioning look, she said, "It will keep you warm in the water. I don't want you to freeze - like - like everything."  
  
"Oh - thank you. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"No - I'll just wait here," she answered sarcastically. "Of course I'm coming with you, I have the key remember?"  
  
I just smiled, and dived in. Even with the scale, the water was - bracing, to say the least. I rose back above the water, and set off at a steady stroke towards the island, teeth chattering all the way. Ruto reached it well before I did; well, she had fins, so what did you expect?  
  
When I finally reached the island, I pulled myself out, and shivering, followed Ruto through the door of an elaborate coral building. Looking around, I could see scroll after scroll lining the walls, and there were another two floors below. 'Oh' I thought, 'this is going to take some time'. Ruto ahead of me was looking around amazed as well. "There's more here than I thought!" I just nodded, dumbstruck by the sheer volume of papers I was going to have to read. "Do you want me to help?" I nodded again, and we began to search through the scrolls.  
  
The ones that bore no significance were flung from one side of the room to a large pile in the other, and ones that might bare relevance were piled into another mountain of paper. We carried on like this for a longer while than you would think; we would find scrolls that seemed promising, only to find them useless after about and hour's worth of reading.  
  
We completed the first floor in a month, and then moved onto the second. That was another month. It was when we got onto the third floor that I began to despair of ever finding anything.  
  
*  
  
"This might be it!" I yelled hopefully, hurriedly reading the scroll before me. "Yes - here it is!" Ruto hurried over at my elated calls, looking exhausted, yet still managing to pull up a mask of excitement. "The Serenade of Water can be found in the song of - oh no. They have to be kidding!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The song of the great Jabu-Jabu's lullaby. The lullaby is to be known only to a few, including the great Jabu-Jabu's previous carer, and they are to be found - oh, I don't believe this!" I slumped back in my chair, and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The last sentence has been written in something I don't understand. It's gibberish!" I read it out to her as best I could, and she came to stand behind me to see just what I was reading. "thrae eht sevael revir dercas tsom erehw, niatnuof s'aroZ htaeneb evac eht nI." All the letters were backwards as well, which made it hard to even make out the strange language.  
  
Ruto just laughed behind me. "What's there to laugh about? The only clue, and I cannot understand it!" She handed me a small mirror, and made me take it to the sentence; suddenly, I realised why the letters were backwards. "In the cave beneath Zora's fountain, where the most sacred river leaves the earth. Mirror writing, of course!" I jumped up, and strode out of the door, to look around the frozen fountain. It was early autumn now, and about nine months since the Hero of Time had fallen asleep.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ruto asked, leaning against the doorframe. "If you're going to look for this cave, you can't look for it now." My look was enough to spur her on. "Look behind you," I turned slowly around, and was confronted by the shadow of a giant creature just below the water. "Jabu- Jabu will be awake for about three months, and we're stuck here. After eating me, he seems partial to trying to eat people," she looked downcast, and I just laughed.  
  
"I can transport us away from here with the Winged-Harmonic!" I pulled out my lyre, and she grabbed onto my arm, seemingly knowing how the spell worked. I played the melody, and kept a tight grip on her arm; nothing happened. Slightly perturbed, I played it again, and this time, a sudden shock ran through me. As I fell heavily onto the icy ground, Ruto bent over me, looking worried.  
  
"Sheik? Sheik, are you all right?"  
  
Sitting up was a slight challenge, but I did, and nodded, feeling pain lace up and down my body. "Ganondorf's magic blocks it."  
  
"How did we get in?"  
  
"I don't know - perhaps it only prevents people from leaving. Ow!" I had tried to stand up, but it proved impossible, so I sat down again. "That evil Gerudo scum!" I cursed under my breath, and Ruto sat down next to me. "Right, we're stuck here for how long did you say?"  
  
"Three months - and," she looked as though she didn't want to carry on, but did anyway, "there's no food here. I suppose we could fish, but Jabu-Jabu's probably eaten all the fish, and if we send down a line, he'll get it caught and be awake even longer."  
  
"Oh, thank you Goddesses for making me well prepared," I called to the heavens, and went back into the coral records house. Ruto followed me, looking confused, and even a little worried for my mental state - at least, I think it was worry. It might have been anger for all I know - it's always hard to read a Zora's face. I motioned for her to sit down, and bought out a bottle of purple potion.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Sleeping potion," I pulled out another bottle, this one with clear liquid in it, and measures down the side.  
  
"And what's that then?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Timer," I said, looking at the measure, and pouring the same amount into two cups I had also taken from my never-ending bag. Then, I poured half of the purple potion into each cup. "This will keep us asleep for three months - maybe a few days off, if my measuring is a little off." I took the cup myself, and Ruto took hers, and peered into it suspiciously. I guessed what was on her mind, and sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Majesty, if I had wanted you dead, I would have done it long ago. This is just so that we will not die of starvation," I drank my potion, and went to lie in the corner, the potion taking effect quickly. She did the same, and went over to the other corner, yawning as she walked.  
  
"See you in three months," she said sleepily.  
  
"Yeah," I yawned, and drifted off into blackness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amazing to think what I carried around with me back then - perhaps my bag was magical too? Larger on the inside than it appeared outside. It may as well have been all the things that I found in it. I didn't measure the potions as well as I had thought, and we did in fact sleep for four months - I missed celebrating the first year into Hyrule's time under Ganondorf the tyrant. I don't remember what dreams I had, but I suspect most were nightmares, as I remember being more than happy to wake up.  
  
Oh, to the present day, Nabooru is being very kind; she has told me I can stay as long as I wish. I'm thinking of not more than a few days though - not that they are not hospitable or any such thing. I just don't want Malon to worry about me - even in peacetime; she doesn't like it when I travel. For now though, I can return to the telling of my story, from when we woke up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I sat up suddenly, and whacked my head against the edge of the table. I must have rolled under it during my sleep. I noticed that my sleeves were a few inches too short as I pushed my shaggy hair out of my eyes. Over in the other corner, Ruto was beginning to stir too, and I sat still, waiting for her to fully awaken. "Welcome back," I said dryly when she finally sat up, and she glared at me, rubbing a blue fist over her sleepy eyes.  
  
"How long were we asleep?" she asked, and I shrugged. "Well, I need to know, so that I can tell if Jabu-Jabu is asleep yet!" she said, stamping her foot angrily. I sighed, and pulled out my watch, which showed the days.  
  
"We were asleep for four months," I told her, realising my mistake in measuring, but not telling her. I also realised that I was now thirteen, and the child in the Chamber of Sages would be eleven now. "Now," I began, pulling out the scroll with the directions on from the table, "I must go find this cave."  
  
"What do you mean, you must go find the cave?" Ruto pouted, accentuating the 'you'.  
  
"I mean, I need to find the cave, what else would I mean?" I answered, setting out of the door. She followed after me, stomping agitatedly.  
  
"I meant, you can't go alone. I'm coming with you!" I looked back at her, and saw that she was serious. Shrugging indifferently, I carried on off the island, and didn't stop swimming until I got to water shallow enough to stand in. Glaring down at the scroll, I deciphered the writing again, and looked around for an entrance. Flipping the paper over, I saw more mirror writing, and with the aid of Ruto's mirror, discovered directions to the cave itself.  
  
Ruto took it on herself to swim down and check the tunnel, as, if it were blocked, I would not have the energy to swim back up through the freezing water. She came back, gave the all clear, and we both swam through the tunnel, and out of the other side, into a resplendent chamber.  
  
Within it was an intricately built dwelling, made completely of coral, as the record house on the island had been. I left Ruto by the tunnel, on the pretence that I needed her to watch for anyone who may try to stop us getting the melody. I ploughed on into the chamber, shadowing my way towards the dwelling, and then circling it once to look for traps; of which there were none.  
  
Feeling that I had checked all I could, I traversed the three steps to the door, and lifted the heavy latch before letting myself in. "Who's that?" A sharp feminine voice asked, and I could see them silhouetted against a bright light, crouched to attack.  
  
I raised my hands above my head, and hurriedly answered, "I come meaning no harm! I am here for Rauru!" I slowly lowered my hands, and the light was switched off - as my eyes grew used to the sudden change, I could see who it was in front of me. I was more than a little surprised to see a Zora stand before me, but even more surprised by her colouring. Her scales were completely purple, apart from the tips of each fin, which were deep scarlet.  
  
"Why has Rauru sent you?" she asked, moving swiftly over to me, and sliding fluidly into a chair next to me. "Do sit down - now, what on in all Hyrule does Rauru think he is doing, sending a boy to do his dirty work? Speak boy, I'll not bite - I gave up meat long ago," she finally stopped speaking, and I gathered myself enough to speak back.  
  
"I look for the - uh - Serenade of Water, and this scroll says that you know it."  
  
"Know it, know it boy? I wrote it young lad, don't be so presumptuous. I may not look it, but I was here when the Temple was first made. I'm not this colour for no reason, yes I noticed you looked a little curious when you came in; don't worry, I don't get many visitors, so I'm more than happy to tell you how it came to be." From there, she launched into an account of her life from the making of the Temple, up till when I had walked through her door.  
  
I was relieved when Ruto came barging in, hackles raised, moaning about being cold, and why had I left her out there for so long. Then, she spotted the purple/red Zora, and said, astonished. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Quetzal. And who might you be young lady? Put your fists down, it's not very ladylike. So, young man, where were we?" Ruto hmphed angrily, and interjected,  
  
"My name is Princess Ruto, and I believe you've kept Sheik long enough."  
  
"Sheik? Oh, this young man, oh, how rude of me, I didn't even think to ask your name, did I? Perhaps we should start this over?"  
  
"No, just tell him the stupid melody so we can get out of here," Ruto yelled.  
  
"No need to be so rude, and I'll have you know, I wrote that melody with my own two fins..."  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, and I screamed as loudly as I could - which still wasn't very loud. "Just be QUIET, both of you!" They both looked at me scandalised, but fell immediately silent. "Sorry, but you were giving me a headache. Now, if you please, could you relate the melody of the Water Temple to me, miss Quetzal?"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course young man. Sorry, once I get talking, I just can't seem to stop. A habit of mine, never did manage to get over it you know. My mother always used to say-" Ruto glared at her, and she stopped. "Yes - I'll just go get my lyre," she conceded, and left the room. I rubbed my temples delicately, before looking up and smiling when she came back in.  
  
"Well, here it is, my pride and joy this melody - haven't played it for so long though. Perhaps I should play more, I was always praised for my wonderful-" Ruto glared again, and she shut up. I was thankful for that glare right then, and sat next to the strange Zora to learn the Serenade of Water.  
  
When I had learnt it, and written it down, Ruto pulled me hurriedly out of the house, with a curt goodbye to Quetzal. She shoved me into the tunnel, and I swum hurriedly to the edge of the fountain. She leapt out after me, and made an aggravated sound. "I thought we'd never get out of there!"  
  
I just laughed, and then put a hand to my head. "Ow - all that gave me a headache," I moaned, and we both walked out of the fountain. Ruto trailed after me, looking ramose again, not even noticing when an octorok almost hit her with a missile.  
  
When we got out onto Hyrule field, I was glad to see that it hadn't worsened in all my time away. Ruto sat down on the grass behind me, and I turned around to bend down next to her. "What's wrong, majesty?" I asked, and she looked up at me with teary eyes.  
  
"Well, now that you've found the Serenade of Water, you can't take me with you!" she said, and I saw a tear trickle down her cheek. "What am I going to do, I have nowhere to go!" I sat, and stared out across the field, thinking about that question.  
  
"Princess!" A voice startled us both, and Ruto looked up; her face cracked in a smile. I turned to look, and saw a Zora running awkwardly towards us; awkwardly because of his long tail fins. "Princess, we've been searching for you for a long time! We were beginning to think you had been frozen away somewhere!" The male Zora (I could tell by the voice) picked her up, and hugged her fiercely. I obviously must have looked a little bemused, as Ruto came back over to me.  
  
"This is my cousin, Yaryt. Yaryt, this is Sheik, of the Sheikah," I nodded to him, and he waved a fin. "Cousin, where have you been? Everyone left, and I couldn't find anyone!"  
  
"We all went to the sea - the Zaros are letting us stay for a while, until Zora's Domain unfreezes once more. Come along, we had better get going, you never know when that Gerudo man may come back!" He lifted her onto his shoulders, and ran off. I saw Ruto turn to wave, raised a hand to wave back, and then they were gone.  
  
"Well - that solved that problem," I said out loud to myself, and laughed slightly. I pushed my hair out of my eyes, and thought to go back to Kakariko; after all, I had been gone a long time again. And, whilst I was there, I would be able to get a haircut.  
  
I set off towards the village, swinging my knives in my hands. They felt a little odd - perhaps too small. I had obviously grown more than I had bargained for in those four months asleep. Things obviously called for new equipment as well as a haircut. I left my knives at my waist for now; they would have to do for weapons until I got some new ones.  
  
I stopped around noon, near a grove of trees, and feeling strangely annoyed by the bare skin at my ankles and arms, from growing to big for my clothes, I went into them. There, I exchanged my bandages, and put on the clothes I had made from the spare material I had thought to buy. They were a little big baggy, but fit my new height perfectly. Feeling that my appearance was a tad more respectable, I set off again to Kakariko.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A guard has just come by to light the torches for the night. I have been called by Nabooru to accompany the Gerudo for the evening meal. I don't really want to leave, but I suppose you can't really tell time, seeing as you will be reading this as a whole. And, it would not be polite to turn down such hospitality. I shall return to writing this as soon as may be.  
  
*  
  
Looking at what I last wrote makes me feel a little strange. When I said as soon as may be, I meant to come back to it after eating. But, I suppose I must have fallen asleep from all the food. I am, however, wide awake now, and fully intend to get on with writing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was as I walked up the many steps to Kakariko that I realised something must be wrong. There were sounds of screaming, and I hurried up the steps, taking them at leaps of three at a time. Rounding the bend to see the gate, I could see flames shooting into the late afternoon sky. A figure I knew all too well, and hated just as much, was standing in the centre of the chaos, laughing.  
  
His dark servants held many people in chains; they were struggling, but all to no avail. Even from where I was standing, I could see the dark magic sizzling across the metal. I could not see Malon or Talon however, so I could at least hope they had escaped.  
  
A girl clutching the hand of another young girl, tripped, and was grabbed roughly by one of his servants, and then thrown roughly down to be chained. I let out a feral howl of rage, and rushed towards him. My knife plunged deep into his chest, and he fell at that one blow. Ganondorf turned, and I could see his eyes narrow in surprise at the sight of me.  
  
"You again?" he bellowed, chuckling heartily. "You just don't know when to give up boy!" I played up to his expectations, to allow more people to escape, and advanced on him, my knife raised. As I pushed my hair from my eyes with a bloodstained hand, I remember the thought, 'go on, rise to it. You're just giving them time to escape, you stupid fool,' running through my mind.  
  
He did indeed rise to it, and stood still. "Give it your best shot little boy." I flew at him, propelled by immense rage. When I was only a few inches away, he swept me aside like a fly with his great arm. I cannoned to the floor, knocking over many crates and boxes with my tumble. He laughed heartily, and I could sense him coming over to me. I tried to roll out of the way, to get up and fight again, but he pinned me to the ground with one large, strong hand.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You'd make a fine slave," he looked up to his dark creatures. "Chain this one too, and leave. We don't need anymore from this weak village. They have to send boys to fight for them," he looked contemptuously at me, grinning savagely. I remember my hatred, and I remember stupidly allowing it to get the better of me.  
  
I spat directly in his dark glowing eyes, and he wiped it away with a look of cold fury in his eyes. "That's for the Zoras!" I hissed, and he caught me by the folds of my over-sized bodysuit. Coolly, he backhanded me; once, twice, three times. Each time, more and more blood poured from the scratches his nails dug across my face. At last, he dropped me back to the floor, and red rivers ran across my vision.  
  
"On second thoughts, shackle this one on the legs as well; he might try to run off," he bellowed, and stood up. I turned my face to the side, and bought my hands above my head, curling into a ball.  
  
The servants came all too soon, and when I refused to uncurl, one kicked me hard in the small of the back. I remember screaming, and uncurling to try and reach the source of pain. They grabbed both my arms and legs, and forced them into shackles laced heavily with magic. It burned - I was not used to the touch of dark magic against my skin, and I admit, it damn well hurt!  
  
Through the haze of everything, I somehow knew that I still had my pack, and with my pack was hope for everything. I had to get away - I had to find the other melodies. But, the excruciating pain shooting through me from my chains made it more than a little difficult to plan an escape route.  
  
*  
  
He took us prisoners to Gerudo Valley, where he was welcomed as a hero. (How strangely things turn out, that they turned against him). But, then, they were all for Ganondorf, their great and mighty king, who had taken Hyrule to belong to the Gerudos. All, apart from Nabooru; but, she was always a good actress.  
  
Anyway, we were dragged across the gorge, on a bridge, which disappeared as soon as we were over, and pulled into the fortress itself. When there, all of us were placed into cells; Ganondorf had me placed alone, and still, he did not remove my bag. All weapons, however, were taken. All that was left was my bag; in that were the book, pencil, spare clothes and my lyre. I was thrown in the cell, and fainted as the door closed.  
  
When I awoke, I didn't even try to play the Winged-Harmonic. The magic was tangible in the air; at least, though, it didn't touch me with the searing pain. To make sure that all the work I had done so far wasn't for naught, I scurried about on the floor, and found a slight crack in which to hide my bag. I covered it with sand and dust from the floor, then leaned against the stone wall, looking up and out through the high window above me.  
  
After a few minutes, and no sound from the guards I knew would be stationed outside, I began to try and scrabble up the wall, to the window ledge. I managed to get about two metres up, and there was only one more to the ledge, when the ledge beneath me crumbled. It sent a great mass of stone falling to the floor, and the door crashed open. It was a Gerudo thief, and she hurried over to pull me from the wall.  
  
She put a foot on my chest to prevent me from getting up, and held a sword to my throat. "No need for that," a deep voice rumbled, and I gritted my teeth. It was him again! What did he want with me that he had placed me in a cell alone? I had no clue, and just scrabbled up, and managed to stand again, albeit shakily. "Leave!" he barked, and the woman hurried out, closing the door. I gulped, looking up at the man on the other side of the room, having to crane my neck even from this distance to stare him in the eye.  
  
He just stood there, and stared at me, and I felt intense fear build up within me, coupled with hatred. New sets of bruises were appearing across my fingers, and I clenched and unclenched them to try and ease some of the pain. A smirk lifted the corner of his lip, and I returned it with a low, almost non-existent growl. To my surprise, he laughed, and I shivered at the icy sound. "You're brave, little wraith," he said, staring at me once more. I did not like the way that he looked at me at all.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, Goddesses! I never thought I'd end up writing about this. What am I thinking? Have I gone completely mad? No, I haven't - I was not the one at fault, why am I worrying like this? The scum deserves to be known for what he is - along with every other terrible, dark, evil thing he did.  
  
He did not manage to do anything - but he was close enough. It makes me feel shivery even now, and it's been years. Damn it, I resolved at the beginning to tell the truth - even though in truth, I never thought I'd get this far. Right - on with it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He advanced on me, with no signs of attack, nor harming me; that was what got me worried. There was no way he would come towards me as such, which meant he was able to hide his true intent from me. Nervously, I balled my aching fists, and waited for him to make his move. It was sudden - I didn't even manage to hit him. As I swung up, he caught my hand, and placed it back by my side. "Don't be stupid, little boy."  
  
I swung with the other, and he grabbed that too, and lowered it to my side again, albeit a little more roughly this time. "Damn it, stop that!" he hissed, and I didn't swing again - I knew next time he would do more than just stop my punch mid-swing. "Do you have a name child?"  
  
"You asked me before, and I did not tell you. What makes you think I will now?" I spat back, glaring at him. He just smiled, and bent down before me.  
  
"Tell me your name." I remained silent. "Please child, before I loose my temper," he ran a long finger down the side of my face, and I jerked my head away. The cuts there still hurt, and tingled slightly from the evil in his touch. He stood up again, and backed away. "I will make you give me your name, one way - or the other." With that, he left the cell, leaving me alone with my thoughts, which were, of course, in complete turmoil. Thrice now, I had met him; thrice I had defied him. Why was I still alive?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
No, I cannot complete it all today. I must go - some archery should take my mind away from fear, and back to the fact that I must write this. For now though, I must go settle. Farewell for now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry - I had you all keyed up for some action, but then I just kinda flopped at the end. The next chapter however, will really deserve it's warning. It could warrant the putting up of the rating, but, at least for now, it remains PG-13, cos I have kept the swears minimum, and there has been nothing too graphic - yet. Until next time - it's bye, bye from me!  
  
Thanks, Soda.  
  
R+R  
  
Thanks review people!  
  
Purple Boy - hobble off back to your corner you silly boy... [Grumbles about useless ex-author pal thing]  
  
Snowsilver - Wow. Do you actually mean that, cos if you do - wow. From what I've managed to read of yours so far, it blew me away...and, yeah, my reviews are all a little odd, I know.  
  
Tikimoof - [bows down before the bringer of the most beautiful Zelda poetry I have seen in a long time] All of you go read it now! NOW!  
  
Fortuna - Well, I don't need to tell people you're good - you already have 60 reviews, plus my ones when they come up - that's information enough!  
  
Cassidy dell - Good to see you in the review box again!  
  
Shae - I hope you liked the more Sheik! LOL.  
  
BUT, I must warn all of you - this will be remaining without chapter four for a few days, as I have to actually write it [hides from a barrage of various weapons]. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sheik, the tale the scribes missed  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, you follow that?  
  
Right, to recap - you should read more carefully, and then I wouldn't have to do this you know! Sheik has managed to get the Minuet of Forest, Bolero of Fire, and Serenade of Water. But, now the man himself, Ganondorf, has captured him. *Dun, dun, dun!* what will happen? Read it and see, silly!  
  
OK, I'm following from chapter three (obviously), so I'll put my warning again. Bleep, warning - there is insinuation of man-on-man lust. Well, I have warned you, and it's nothing graphic! All insinuated. Again, you have been warned!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I have recollected myself again - it has been two days, even though you would not know it if I did not tell. But, I have - that is how long it has taken me to ball up the courage to put a pen to paper. After all the monsters I have fought, all the trials I have passed, and I am scared to write about my own past!  
  
You must be finding this most irregular; a Sheikah with feelings? Well, it seems I do have them - though they are usually covered. To you who read this, they are shown. Do not scorn, just read, and maybe you will see what torture my life has been.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Without the window in my cell, I would not have been able to keep track of the days. Even so, it was difficult to remember things through the exhaustion, which seemed to sweep over me so often. But, I dared not sleep for more than short bursts, and even then, I was in a position ready to spring and attack. Ganondorf did not see me again for a few days. After he left, I just collapsed in a large heap, and would not uncurl until the morning when the guard came in, and forced me to eat.  
  
Apparently, I was an 'important prisoner' to 'his highness', and I couldn't go and die, or they'd be killed themselves. Those women were terrified of him - it wasn't respect he governed with, but fear. It was fear that swept over me every time I so much as thought about him. Please, remember, I was only a child - had I been an adult, I would have been just as scared, but able to control it.  
  
The only way I could control it in that cell was to ball up, and hide my face, close my eyes tight and pretend I was somewhere else. Pretend that I was meeting Malon at the ranch - we were trying to tame Epona the horse last time I was there. Pretend that I was in my village, training the younger ones, and Rauru had never called on me. Pretend I was anywhere in Hyrule, just not there, in that cell.  
  
But, every time a guard walked past, I couldn't pretend. I would spring up, and stand ready to attack, in case it was he come to see me, or his murderers sent to kill me as I slept. With such high alertness, I quickly became too exhausted to do more than force my eyes to stay open. I managed that for a week - a record for me that I do not plan to, or wish to repeat. That was how it came to be that I was asleep when Ganondorf next came into my cell.  
  
Thankfully, the guard slammed the door shut, and I sprang up from the floor just in time to see his face go from a smile to a frown. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my mind - smile? Him? The heat must have been getting to me, or so I thought. "I've come to get your name boy, and this time, I will not leave until I get it," he declared fiercely, pulling his sword from its scabbard, and sitting down. He laid the tempered metal across his knees, and watched me as I returned to my corner of the cell, wrapping my cloak back around my arm.  
  
It was bleeding from a slight scuffle I had got myself into with the guard that morning. It served her right for turning her back on me in the first place! I had paid her back though with multiple bruises across her jaw and nose.  
  
I glared down at the cut, before re-wrapping my cloak around it, and staring at the floor. I made an effort to pointedly ignore Ganondorf; I knew it would enrage him, and an enraged enemy is a careless one. Or, I thought I knew it would enrage him. I was surprised to find that he was still merely staring at me, no expression, neither good, nor bad, on his face. It was slightly frightening - reminded me of the way I had seen men of our village look whilst battling.  
  
"Why do you want my name?" I asked curiously, obviously catching him off guard, as he jumped, and blinked, before looking back at me. There was a flicker of surprise there - admiration - and something I didn't know. What threw me most of all was the slight redness in his cheeks. He was perhaps about eighteen by the look of him, but the frown lines that appeared when he frowned at me made him look a lot older.  
  
"I just do, little wraith. I can't keep thinking up sight names for you."  
  
"You will kill me soon - the name would be of little use then."  
  
"What if I said I did not plan to kill you?"  
  
I answered contemptuously, "Then, I would call you a liar, as well as a fool." He laughed at this.  
  
"You're a brave child - stupid perhaps - but brave." He stood once more, and re-sheathed his sword, before coming over to my corner, and sitting no more than a yard away from me. I carried on glaring at the floor before my feet, reaching my un-injured arm up to push my hair away from my face.  
  
He grabbed it, and tugged it towards him; I very nearly toppled straight into him, but managed to regain my balance. Shuddering, I glanced up through my curtain of hair as he studied my hand. It looked so small compared to his - so pale too. I tried to yank it back, but he wouldn't let go. I really wanted my hand back, and sent a buzz of magic through my palm to do so. He swore and grabbed his own hand, and I pulled mine into my chest, before scrambling away from him on my hands and knees.  
  
"Oh Goddesses!" I whimpered to myself, as my right arm gave way, and I fell over. "Damn - useless - piece of - Ow," I ended miserably, thinking that it must be the end. There was no way he'd let me live after the fourth defiance. I tried to sit up, and managed to prop myself up with my left arm, facing the Gerudo man's back, just waiting for the death blow. I decided I couldn't watch, so closed my eyes, and braced myself for the blow.  
  
I heard him turn around, the swish of his cloak on the floor, and bit my lip.  
  
Nothing. I opened my eyes, and without meaning to, muttered a startled, "huh?" He was still where he had been before, sword sheathed, smiling at me. Smiling - I was delusional, obviously completely mad. He darted forwards, and grabbed me by the injured arm. "OW!" I screamed, and he let go in shock, sending me tumbling backwards; as soon as my head hit the floor, I was out cold - again.  
  
*  
  
When I woke up, it was to find my head was being supported by something soft. I didn't open my eyes immediately, trying to figure out where I was; but I was clueless. My vision was still blurred when I opened my eyes, and feeling dizzy, I closed them again. I bought my left hand up to try and assess the damage on the back of my head - it was immediately snatched away, and I snapped my eyes open.  
  
Things were still blurred, but I could recognise the face staring down at me; Ganondorf. I lifted my head, realising that it had been resting on his leg, and attempted to get away - but, he still had my left hand, and I was yanked backwards. This time, he caught me before I could knock myself unconscious, and held me, half standing, half sitting. "Let - go," I growled through gritted teeth as his fingers dug into the gash on my right arm.  
  
"I told you I would not leave until I had your name," he smiled darkly, and squeezed harder on my arm.  
  
"OW!" I tried to pull away, but he was a lot bigger than me, hence, a lot stronger. I even tried the old trick of pulling, then suddenly not, to try and overbalance him; instead, I ended up being pulled headfirst into his chest. He held both my arms now, and looked down at me with something akin to surprise to find me in his lap. The lips curled in a smirk again, and he transferred both my arms to his left hand, bringing the right up to trace my cheek.  
  
"Do you not understand me? All I want is your name."  
  
"So that you can have it once you kill me? Not a chance," I stated defiantly. A flicker of anger ghosted across his face, before he managed to get it under control. Then, an idea seemed to come to him, and he smiled - I shivered.  
  
He laid his right hand over the gash in my arm, and applied pressure. I squeezed my eyes tight shut and bit my lip to try and stop noticing the pain. He applied more pressure - along with his dark magic, I felt like it was on fire. "Sheik! My name is Sheik!" I cried, and he dropped my arm, looking pleased.  
  
"Thank you, Sheik," he said, my name rolling all to comfortably from his tongue. "You of course know my name, do you not?" he moved his hand threateningly towards my arm.  
  
"Ganondorf," I spat bitterly, and he nodded.  
  
"Good. Now we are finally acquainted, I can get on with things." He stood up, lifting me up with him, and left the cell. I looked around at the fortress, trying to map the tunnels we walked through, but it was a complete maze. And, his grasp around my waist was painfully tight. When I attempted to wriggle free, he crushed me against his side, and tutted. After that, I stayed still.  
  
Craning my neck to look around, I could see the Gerudo guards and thieves looking at Ganondorf curiously as he passed, gazes flickering from him to me. Starting to feel dizzy again, I closed my eyes to try and dispel the sick feeling in my stomach. I was just about to give up and let my meagre meal come back up, when he set me down. "Nabooru," he barked, and I jumped at the sudden sound.  
  
He sat down next to me, and took both my hands, studying them until a woman dressed all in white, and covered in gold came out. "She will be right out sire," she said, bowing, and waiting next to an ornate door. I was intrigued enough to be able to ignore Ganondorf beside me, and stared at the door with apprehension. Whoever this Nabooru was, she must be powerful to keep Ganondorf waiting.  
  
The door swung open, and a stunning Gerudo appeared, her fiery hair cascading down her back from a jewelled hairpiece, and rich silks covering her tanned skin. "Yes Ganondorf?" she asked, bowing slightly, before coming over. She looked at me, and raised an eyebrow at Ganondorf. "What is - this child - doing here?" she asked furiously, and he looked up at her, glaring coldly.  
  
"You forget who is in charge here, Nabooru." She dropped her gaze, and lowered her head submissively.  
  
"Yes, Sire."  
  
"You will care for this child, and please, try and get some sense into his overly brave head," he said, and I could feel him looking at me. I just kept my gaze levelled at the door. He laughed, and then carried on. "He'll be a good warrior, Sheikahs always are. If you loose him, I'll kill you; how, I haven't decided. His name is Sheik - use it, it took some getting." He then thrust my hands into those of the woman Nabooru, and strode off.  
  
I looked up at her, and she down at me; then her gaze looked over my shoulder. As soon as Ganondorf was out of earshot, she dragged me inside. "A child. He sends me a child!" she said agitatedly, rushing around the room. I just stood by the door, contemplating escape. I stepped out, and sidled around the wall.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" A voice said, and a hand grabbed my shoulder to spin me around. It was the woman all in white from earlier. "Come on, back you go!" She took me back to the room, where Nabooru was now sitting by a large desk, arms crossed. The guard left, and I stood in the middle of the room, gulping as the door clicked behind me.  
  
"What's wrong Sheik?" she asked, and a mask seemed to drop from around her. "What did the scum do to you?" I looked up at her uncomprehendingly. "Not all Gerudo worship the ground he walks on. And, from your face, you hate him as much as I do," I nodded cautiously, and walked over to her.  
  
"Why do you stay here then?"  
  
"I don't plan to for much longer. I leave this place as soon as his watch is gone from it," she looked at me pityingly. "Why did he have to choose you, I wonder..."  
  
"Choose me? For what?"  
  
"It is not a matter I think you need worry about - yet. He should be leaving the valley again soon, and then I can make my escape."  
  
"What about me? You're not going to leave me here?" I asked angrily, advancing on her. She just laughed, and I was surprised to find myself relaxing.  
  
"No - I'm sure you're small enough to fit into one of my horse's saddle bags. I like you, boy; headstrong, brave - incredibly stupid and seeming to have a death wish. No wonder he..." she trailed off again, and I knew I would not get any more out of her on this 'secret topic'.  
  
"Uh - so, why am I being put with you then?"  
  
"Oh, he likes to keep prisoners together, so they can remind each other that they are captives." She sighed heavily and motioned me to sit next to her on the wide wooden bench. "Now, we can't have you going around like that all the time - you're going to end up with heat exhaustion or something. I suppose you're doing well if you want to keep that skin of yours pale."  
  
She pulled a cupboard door open next to her, and bought out some large swathes of material, which she opened, and were revealed to be large desert trousers and shirt. I looked at them in obvious disgust, and she put them away. "Fine, keep your ridiculous fare, and I'll stay with mine." She put them away, and then glared back at me.  
  
"He expects me to teach you sense - that would be impossible by the way you are now." I smiled slightly, and she laughed again. "Do you think that you can at least pretend to have some sense in you for a moment? It is best just to do what you are told in the long run, otherwise you are likely to get more like this." She ran a hand over the cuts on my cheeks gently, and from her touch, I did not pull away.  
  
"Have you any more wounds that need attention?" she asked, and I rolled up my right sleeve to show her my arm. "Well, that should be easily healed, and since you are already wearing bandages, you may as well leave it. Any more?" I shook my head, and the world began to spin around me.  
  
"Damn - him," I mumbled as I swayed, and she caught me, and stopped me from toppling off the bench.  
  
"Dizzy? Come on, let's get you some water for a start."  
  
She poured the water down my throat hurriedly; I felt it go down into my shrunken stomach, and retched. She was already there with a bin, and I heaved the contents of my stomach into it. "Perhaps you feel a little better?" I nodded, and yawned. "Come on you," she picked me up gently, and took me over to the bed. Once there, she pulled the light covers over me, and left the room.  
  
'Nothing like I expected,' I thought. 'Never judge a book by its cover has never been more appropriate'. Then, I fell asleep once more, this time at least because I wanted to.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next few months there were uneventful, so there is no point in relaying them to you. Instead, on to the next few months - I was kept in that awful place with Nabooru longer than I believed I could even survive so close to Ganondorf.  
  
Oh - coming back to today, Nabooru has just come over and offered me some water. I just thought I'd tell you as she just did in my tale as well. The con-incidence just seemed funny to me. I'm getting off the point again aren't I? All right, back to the past.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ganondorf stayed in the valley for a longer time than we had suspected, and Nabooru and I were beginning to fear that he would not leave at all. He would often come and watch my 'lessons' with Nabooru - they only ever occurred when he came to watch. Each time that he did, I improved my 'sense' as he had called it, and within three months, Nabooru decided to report that I had had sense finally knocked into me.  
  
It was at that time that he 'requested' an audience with me. Of course, request was merely a polite way of ordering me to do something. Of course, with my newfound submissive nature that was to keep me alive, I had to agree to go. Nabooru stood outside the door, and leant down to speak to me before I went in. "Be wary, be careful," she whispered hurriedly, and pushed me through the door.  
  
I blinked a couple of times to make sure I was in the right room. It was completely plain, apart from a rug, and two worn armchairs. Ganondorf was not in the room, and I stood nervously in the shadows by the door, hands clasped behind my back. Nonchalantly, I turned my head to see the layout of the room - window in the far left wall. I knew we were probably too high up for that to be a good escape route should I need it though. There was a door in front of me, leading into a darkened area, and one on the left, which was covered by a simple red curtain.  
  
I ran my hand through my hair, which still hadn't been cut. Nabooru thought that the style suited me, and had nothing to cut it with anyway. It swept over my left eye, and covered most of my face, which I admitted was an interesting style. It also made me look older, when coupled with my facemask; dangerous.  
  
He padded in from the room on the right, throwing the curtain out of his way with such force that it caught on the doorframe above. I remained where I was, and he walked over to me, looking me up and down in a manner I did not trust. Mind you, I didn't trust him, so it was only to be expected. His dark face cracked in a smirk/smile, and he motioned for me to sit in one of the worn chairs.  
  
I complied, enjoying the lavish fabric as I slid slowly onto the chair, not once taking my eyes off Ganondorf. I did not trust him to look away for even one second. He sat in the chair across from me, and placed his chin on steepled fingers. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked, and I looked sharply at him. What on Earth? It must be a trick question, and I answered cautiously,  
  
"You hold the decision as to whether I live or not."  
  
"But, are you afraid?" he persisted.  
  
"I fear you, but I'm not afraid of you," I said, and he looked perplexed. I was worried that I had angered him with the wrong answer, and my eyes darted to the possible escape routes.  
  
"Why?" he demanded suddenly, grabbing my chin, and forcing me to face him. His face was flushed slightly, and he dropped his hand to his own lap. "Why?" he repeated.  
  
"Because you hold the Tri-Force of Power," I said simply, and his eyebrow raised itself at these words.  
  
"You seem to know more than I gave you credit for," he mused aloud, then regained himself. "Why else? Surely, that cannot be it."  
  
I didn't look at him, just took a deep breath, and began. At the end of each sentence, I would pause, in case he wished to stop me; but, he allowed me to talk myself into silence.  
  
"Well, you have the darkest magic I've ever seen. You wreak havoc wherever you go, and seem to ENJOY it. You consort with dark creatures, turn everything you touch to try and bend it to your will, and yours alone. You enslave previously free people, and make them work until they fall and can work no more. If I believed in such a term, I believe you would be labelled as 'evil'." I stopped.  
  
I was shocked at myself - I was shocked that I was still alive. I was shocked that he was not wringing the life out of me right then. I was more shocked by his face - which, whilst impassive, looked abashed and hurt. I must have made some kind of terrified sound, because his eyes darted to me, and looked confused. My hands twisted nervously in my lap, and I clenched and unclenched my fists.  
  
I could feel cold, petrified sweat running down the back of my neck. It beaded at my forehead too, and I stared unseeingly at the arm of my chair, head turned to the left. One bead of sweat travelled down the side of my face, running over a still open wound, leaving stinging pain behind. All the while that it ran down my face, I was very aware of the Gerudo man's dark, glittering gaze on me.  
  
Suddenly, I sensed movement, and flinched as his skin came into contact with mine. However, the blows I expected did not fall; he had merely taken my hands in his, as he had many times before. The unpleasant tingle of dark magic ran across my palms as he ran his calloused thumbs over the lines and indentations of them. Sneaking a glance at him, I saw that his gaze was lowered to look at my hands, and he seemed enthralled by them.  
  
I looked down at my hands as well, and thought 'how ridiculously small my hands look in comparison to his'. My hair fell further across my face, and as I could not use my hands, I quietly tried to blow it out of the way. Not being able to see wouldn't exactly help in any situation. He lifted his head, and stared at me smiling. This time, I could not mistake it for anything less, and it startled me so much that I inhaled quickly; then began to cough.  
  
He let go of my hands, looking panicked as I bent almost double. 'Not good. Damn - stupid sand, this is not a good situation', I thought, and the panic sent me into another fit of coughs. Ganondorf patted me on the back with a large hand. 'What? Is he - helping?' My thoughts weren't able to comprehend this strange action, so I just ignored it, and carried on coughing.  
  
Once I had started, it felt as though I couldn't stop. Through it all, I still managed to notice when Ganondorf got up, and left for the other room. My throat was raw, and I stopped coughing just long enough to curse, "Damn - sand!" I clamped my hands over my mouth to try and muffle my coughing, and felt my throat burn as each one wrenched away from my throat.  
  
My hands were pulled away from my mouth, and a glass was placed against my lips. I drank quickly, and was able to get my coughing under control. Tears were rolling down my face, and mingling with sweat. I looked up at the bringer of water; him? He bent down next to me, and I couldn't deny it, he looked worried. "Better?" he asked, and I nodded, not trusting my brain to supply a coherent sentence.  
  
He left the room again, and I breathed in deeply, being careful not to start another coughing fit. Carefully, I lifted up the cup, and studied the inside; perhaps this was his plan - to poison me. There was nothing, and I placed it down again. I brought my legs up onto the chair, and held them to my chest, suddenly feeling afraid - now I was afraid of him. He was being too kind - there had to be a catch somewhere.  
  
He came back out carrying a container of water, and some clean rags, and sat down in the chair opposite me. "Come here Sheik," he said, and I did not hear any sharpness in his voice. Had I not known who he was, I probably would have trusted him. However, I did know who he was, and even though I complied, I remained wary. I turned my head to look him in the eye, having to crane upwards. Being small is annoying sometimes, and can end with awful neck strain if you don't handle it carefully!  
  
He dipped a rag into the water jar, and caught my chin gently. This time, no dark magic pulsed through his skin, and I closed my eyes as he ran the damp cloth over my burning face. The coughing fit seemed to have taken more out of me than I thought, because my guard wasn't just down - it was now seemingly non-existent.  
  
The hand which had been on my chin, reached up to pull the hair away from my left eye, and then suddenly stopped on the side of my face. "How did you get this?" he asked, and I opened my eyes to look at him. He looked as worried as he sounded. 'Goddesses, are you playing a joke on a lowly mortal today?' I thought sarcastically, before returning my attention to the face of Ganondorf.  
  
"I fell," I answered simply, moving my head slightly so that my hair fell across my left eye. If you were wondering what was wrong with it, I'll tell you. Earlier that day, I had secretly visited the dungeons, to once again search for Malon and Talon. Each time that I went, and found they were not there, my spirits were lifted. But, this time, one of the guards seemed to have been tipped off of my coming, and lay in wait for me in the corridor.  
  
As I rounded the corner, she pounced on me, and in the ensuing scuffle, had hit me in the eye with her staff/sword. It was not as though I were trying to escape - surely they were not so paranoid as to keep me from seeing the other prisoners. Or, perhaps that was their one fear - that the prisoners could keep up moral and rise together. I do not know how things worked back then - I still don't now.  
  
"Tell me the truth," he said, in a mildly angry voice. So, I told him of the scuffle, making it out to be mostly my fault, not wishing to beget his wroth on the woman in question. I think he saw through it though - at least I tried. He sighed heavily. "Close your eyes,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Curses Sheik, why must you always be so damned suspicious? All I wish to do is clean that eye before it becomes infected. It may be hard to believe, but there is a human being behind this façade!" he looked serious. I was shocked once more - perhaps he could be persuaded to return the Tri-Force piece that he held, and this whole charade could be called off. Saria could have her friend back - Ruto and her subjects could return to Zora's Domain - Princess Zelda could make her own way home too.  
  
Even though still a little wary, the outburst had rid me of some slight part of my fear. I closed my eyes, and he returned the damp rag to my eye, and washed away the dried blood around it. I was surprised at how gentle he was being; how he reined back his magic, knowing that it hurt me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Now, do not take me for a sympathizer with Ganondorf - his death was a necessary one. In those early times, before the Tri-Force and he had truly combined, he was merely a young man with more power than he could hold. To me, he was always without his fierce mask; perhaps he did indeed care for me. I do not know, and I will not know, and I am happy to leave it as such.  
  
It was as the years progressed that Ganondorf became so dark, so well befitting the title of 'evil'. The spells he underwent through the grace of the two hags, Koume and Kotake, have gone down in history for their audacity and un-structured power. But, of course, there I go again, getting off the point.  
  
Well, seeing as I have come away from the present story completely, you may as well know that I am about to travel back to the ranch, having just gotten the news of the departure of Princess Zelda, and Link. I can live in peace once more - this place is just a little too crowded with young women who wish to challenge strength, battle magical powers, and test their wits against me. Needless to say, they win more often in the wits department than I would care to tell! Yes, be amazed, I just made a halfhearted joke.  
  
All right. I shall finish this part of my tale, and in the evening, I will be going back on the horse I borrowed from the ranch in the first place. I must ask Malon what its name is - it feels a little strange to be calling it 'horse' all the time. Ah, going even further off the point, so I'd better get back to it right away!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After the coughing incident, Ganondorf did not seem to be so readily angered by me anymore. If it is believable, he was in fact quiet and gentle all the times that he spoke with me, never raising his voice. After a few weeks of uncomfortable silences, I eventually learned that he would allow me to speak my mind. He admitted to me that he loathed liars, which was why he often became angered. Being gifted with such powers as his, and then adding to them so quickly, must have been harder than he would have thought.  
  
He had me taught how to ride a horse - on my fourteenth birthday I was given a thoroughbred mare from Lon-Lon Ranch. I was astounded by the way Ganondorf lavished gifts on me - almost as if I were a son. Still, Nabooru would not tell me what Ganondorf had apparently 'chosen' me for, and the mystery was frustrating me no end. However, I could not ask the man himself, as that would give Nabooru away - so long as I did not speak of it, then he would not know that I was hiding something.  
  
On the night of Ganondorf's twentieth birthday, a great feast was held to celebrate. The Gerudo women led out the prisoners who had been most easily broken to serve, and I felt a pang in my heart for them. I wished once more for freedom, as I had countless nights, whilst watching the stars crawl across the sky. I still shared quarters with Nabooru, and I'll never forget the strange, and, looking back, hilarious dilemma she had about my clothes.  
  
I remember, that I had just arrived back from the horseback archery area, and she was hurrying about, a perplexed frown of her face. "Sheik, there you are! Where have you been?" I opened my mouth to answer, but she carried straight on. "I needed you here over an hour ago, I need to get you ready for the feast!  
  
"Feast?" was the only word I managed to get in.  
  
"Yes, it is his high and mighty's twentieth year, and the feast is to celebrate. A waste of food if you ask me, but no one did. Now, come here, I must get you changed into something more suitable!" I looked down at my usual fare, and shrugged. She glared at me, as though I were wearing the most scandalous clothing in the whole length and breadth of Hyrule. She threw her hands up in the air, "Goddesses, give this boy some sense of style, please!" Then, she bounded over to me, and pulled me inside.  
  
Once there, she set about appointing servants to dress me in what she termed 'appropriate wear'. What I termed 'ridiculous'. I was far too used to being dressed thus to really care anymore - I remember at one point attempting to escape, so as not to wear the clothes, and the servants bearing down at me from all sides to wrestle me into the clothes.  
  
When I was finally dressed, Nabooru led me to her mirror, and patted my shoulder. "Much better!" I raised an eyebrow in surprise at her analogy of 'better'. She called what I was wearing 'better'. Perhaps she was temporarily blind, or something. The baggy desert pants I had been wrestled into, were dark purple, above which I wore a plain white desert shirt, with voluminous sleeves that trailed on the ground when I slouched. That would have been all right - if they had not forced that awful, terrible, nightmare inducing, vibrant red, sleeveless coat over the top. It reached to my knees, and was embroidered with gold thread.  
  
I turned around, and glared murderously at Nabooru, who at last seemed to realise I was not exactly happy with the situation. "What's wrong with you? That coat is made from the finest silk, and the style is very up to date!" I narrowed my eyes, and put my hands on my hips to imitate the style she was standing in. I put on a high voice, and impersonated her,  
  
"It also makes me look smaller than I am, swimming under all these leagues of fabric!" I lowered my hands, and grimaced as I looked back in the mirror.  
  
When it came to the time of the feast, I declared sullenly, "I am not going!" Nabooru had to drag me all the way to the hall, and practically kick me through the door. Once I was through, I knew I could not get away until the feast ended. As we walked over to the high table, where we knew we were to sit, I hissed angrily, "I'm going to get you back for this one!"  
  
She hissed back, "Shush, for all things good in the world, just shut up!" She sat down on one of the large cushions, and I sat on mine next to her, which was also next to Ganondorf's throne. Slouching, I crossed my arms, and mouthed rude words to her. She mouthed some back, and we had moved onto miming the ways in which we were to kill/maim each other, when the trumpets sounded. I stood up, and laughed mentally when Nabooru stumbled upon her long coat.  
  
(Thinking back, she was very much like a big sister - always teasing me about everything. Protective, but with no sense of humanity when it came to clothing me!)  
  
Ganondorf entered, and his fare was much better than mine - he, in fact, was wearing normal clothes. He didn't have Nabooru to deal with when it came to what he wore. It was a simple outfit of dark colours, and a black cloak thrown over his shoulder. As he walked up the hall to his seat, the talking quieted, and every Gerudo turned her head to watch. The prisoners/servers cowered in fear as he walked past, and I shivered with them. He looked every part the dark desert king.  
  
He slid into his throne, and after a short glance at me, raised his goblet of wine. "To the time when all Hyrule is ours!" he bellowed, and they cheered. He drank from the goblet, and they all followed suit - I did not, however. I would not drink to something I hoped against hope would not happen. Luckily, I don't think he noticed, and proceeded with his speech. I didn't pay much attention.  
  
Eventually, the feast got under way; I didn't eat much, too angry with Nabooru to care about food. I kept sending evil glares her way, but she just smiled sweetly, and carried on eating.  
  
I noticed that Ganondorf did not eat a lot either - from where I sat, I could see his hands twisting nervously in his lap. "Ganondorf?" I said, raising my voice slightly to be heard over the noise of the woman-filled hall. His eyes seemed to uncloud, and he turned sharply to look at me.  
  
"Yes?" he queried, and I just shrugged. He returned to looking straight ahead, and I returned to glaring at Nabooru. Eventually, she seemed to tire of my acidic looks, and leant over to talk into my ear.  
  
"All right Sheik. If I promise not to make you wear anything again - will you stop glaring at me? It is beginning to get a little unnerving now." I nodded, and grinned, satisfied that I would not have to worry about that area of things again. Leaning back onto the soft cushion, I closed my eyes, feeling slightly drowsy. 'Perhaps I shouldn't have drunk that wine', I thought, scolding myself. 'I can't fall asleep here!'  
  
With some difficulty, I managed to sit back up, and immediately felt more wide-awake. I spent the rest of the feast studying all the people in the hall, and noticing that most wore similar fare to mine. How they could willingly subject themselves to such was beyond me. Surely, that much fabric would end up ruining posture over the years, since it weighed so much!  
  
*  
  
When the feast had at last ended, I was more than happy that it was over - some of the Gerudo however moaned that the party had not been long enough as they weaved out of the hall, most having consumed far too much wine. I had only had one glass, so was all right, if a little sleepy. Nabooru was half carrying me back to her quarters, when Ganondorf fell into stride beside us. "Sheik, would you come to my quarters please?" he asked, and I wondered why he wanted me there so late. It was not unusual for him to 'invite' me, and to talk and wonder about his plans for hours. I didn't say much - didn't need to, he did all the talking really.  
  
"Yes - I'll just get changed first," I answered, and he dipped his head in acknowledgement, before striding off. Nabooru proceeded to her quarters, and I changed back into normal clothes. Before leaving, I turned to her. "Do you solemnly swear by the Goddesses that you will never make me wear such ridiculous clothing again?" I asked, and she nodded. Laughing slightly, she went into her bedroom, and I left to make my way to find out what Ganondorf wished to see me for.  
  
I walked into the main room, which was not so plain as it had been first time I had arrived. Now, there were bright wall hangings, and a large chaise to one side. The two original chairs still sat in the centre of the room however, and I moved to sit in my usual one. "Sheik, come here," his voice called from the room with the doorway covered by the red curtain. Intrigued, as I had never left the main room before, I lifted the curtain, and stepped through.  
  
It became apparent that it was not a room at all - the night sky shined down upon Ganondorf, who was standing with his back to me, leaning against the railings. It was a balcony, with nothing more than the railing to stop from falling the many floors down. Ganondorf sighed heavily, and turned around. "What is it?" I asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Oh - yes," he murmured, before turning back, and placing his elbows on the railing, and resting his chin in his hands. "The stars shine brightly tonight," he observed, looking out over the desert. "Come, it's cold," he suddenly ordered, and went back inside. I followed, and slid the curtain back into place before going to sit down opposite him.  
  
Again, his eyes were clouded over, as they had been at the feast, and he once more twisted his hands in his lap. "What's wrong?" I asked, slightly concerned with his strange behaviour.  
  
"Wrong? Why should anything be wrong Sheik?" he snapped defensively, and I shrank back in my chair. His face softened, and he let out a breath of air. "Sorry - a lot on my mind," I nodded, not having a clue where this conversation was going. "I have a surprise for you," he smiled, and I calmed a little.  
  
"Another?" I said playfully, and his smile grew even wider.  
  
"Close your eyes," he told me, and I did just that, wondering what expensive and rare oddity he had purchased for me. For a short while, all that I could sense was his breathing; I wondered what he was doing.  
  
I could feel it when his heart rate quickened, and pondered as to why. His hand caught my chin, as it had done so many times before, and I smiled despite myself. The other cupped my cheek, and I remained still, waiting for whatever was to come.  
  
I felt hot breath across my cheek, and, suddenly, his lips were at mine. My eyes opened in shock, and I pulled back, pulled away. The hand on my cheek remained, and Ganondorf looked at me, cheeks flushed. I stared at him in disbelief, and his mask of certainty wavered - only to be put back up immediately. Angrily, fearfully, I pried his hand away from my cheek, and before he could stop me, I ran from his quarters.  
  
I could hear him shout after me, but I didn't stop running. I carried on running, terrified out of my mind, until I reached Nabooru's and my quarters. Breathing heavily, I slammed the door shut behind me, and peered through the window to see whether he had followed. Seeing that he had not, I sank slowly to the ground, back against the door, and hugged my knees to my chest.  
  
I don't think I slept that night - the drowsiness of the wine was counter- acted with fear and confusion. Fear, as to what he would do to me for running away. Confusion as to why he had just done that to me.  
  
When Nabooru found me there the next day, she was worried, and tried to force what had happened out of me. I didn't tell her anything, just allowed myself to sink into a blank, unfeeling state. Over the course of the next few days, I moved from room to room, unable to keep still. I didn't eat, didn't drink, didn't sleep, and merely walked around and around until Nabooru sent me into my room so she didn't have to watch me.  
  
Ganondorf did not attempt to 'request' my presence, and I was more than happy with that. I did not want to see him - all those gifts and soft words had almost led me to believe he could be trusted. He shattered that easily enough, and now my hatred of him was even greater than before.  
  
Finally, Nabooru goaded me into leaving the quarters, and returning to learning horseback archery. Each time I went into the stables, I edged around the horse I had been given, and took one of the regular training horses instead. Whilst on the horses, I had little time to think about anything other than the targets to which I was firing. My average score was about one hundred and twenty points - not bad, but not exceptional either.  
  
There were a few times when I glimpsed Ganondorf coming into the area whilst I was training, and each time, I would cut my training session short so as not have to be near him. He never seemed able to look me in the eye, and always lowered his head if I had to pass close by him.  
  
*  
  
So the months progressed, wary and uncomfortable. I had been there almost two years when he finally left that place. At last, Nabooru and I could escape - all we needed to do was make our way though the gate into the desert, and out of the reach of his magic. Then, with my lyre, we would make our way to Kakariko. I trusted the thief with the secret of the lyre, and told her what I was searching for.  
  
"Well, the temple is on the other side of the desert," she told me. "Perhaps you should take me with you to search there, before we leave. As you said, you need to go to a place before you are able to transport there, and it would not be wise to come here again."  
  
"Yes - you're right," I agreed, hitching my mask to go over my face again. "Now, you distract them, and I get the stuff." She nodded, and walked out into the corridor, and began talking animatedly with the guards that were patrolling. They burst into waves of laughter, and I shadowed my way over to my old cell.  
  
I hadn't been here for over a year, and the layers of dust showed that no one else had entered either. I looked for the crack between two stones in the floor, and scrabbled with my fingers to dig out my treasures. My bag had kept them all well, and apart from a few grains of sand, all was how it had been. It took my book, pencil, spare clothes and lyre, and placed them in my new pack.  
  
Then, I shadowed back to quarters, to wait for Nabooru to come back. When she finally did, I felt a little more confident. If it were that easy to retrieve things from the old cell, it would not be that hard to get into the desert. With my returned hook shot, we would not even need to ask the guard to raise the gate. Up and over was easiest.  
  
We did just that, abseiling past the sleeping guard, and down into the swirling desert beyond. I yanked the hook from the heavy bars of the gate, and returned it to my bag. Settling it more comfortably on my shoulders, I turned to Nabooru, who began to walk quickly through the biting clouds of wind blown sand. It was like pushing against the air itself, and you could not tell whether it was night or day through the great mass of sand around us.  
  
After a while - whether it was a long or short time, neither of us was sure - we came across an old watchtower. We crawled inside, to shelter from the sand, and rested in the relative calm within the never ceasing storm. "How far is it across the desert?" I asked Nabooru.  
  
"I think it can be no more than seven leagues. We used to pilgrimage there when I was young, and it didn't take much more than two days. Though," she paused, her face in gentle repose, "we did have horses then." She looked a little worried at the prospect of walking all the way, but I did not care. I had spent most of my life on my feet; I was more than used to using my own power to travel.  
  
"We'll be fine without the horses," I assured her, and she smiled gently.  
  
"I know Sheik." She leant back against the wall, and I watched as she slowly fell asleep. I lightly rested my head on her shoulder, and followed into the calm escape of sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I shall leave it there now. I'm ready to travel back to the ranch. Just a note to all those who are finding this hard to believe - I am telling truth. I made a promise to myself, and I have not broken it yet, to tell the truth about what occurred to me in my travels and missions.  
  
Nabooru and I are still great friends, and she is still like the annoying older sister I never had. I had better go and say farewell to her before I leave. So, until the next time I am able to write within this book, it is fare well. I will write as soon as I may.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, we had a little kiss there - nothing to overt, as this is a PG-13 after all. Heck, I could probably put this in PG, but I'd prefer to play it safe for now. Best to do that, cos I don't want my stories being taken down *sniff*. It happened to a few other authors on here a while back, and I'd hate to go down the same way. *Gulp*  
  
Well, anyway, you'll be seeing me next chapter, even if you don't want to! MWA HA HA HA! You'll never get rid of me. I'm like Navi - I carry on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, even if you've played the game so much that you know it like the back of your hand, I still carry on and on, and on, and on...you get the point!  
  
Thanks, Soda.  
  
R+R  
  
The-damned-elf-vamp - no problem! I love reviewing other people - I think my running total is about [goes to look] whoo! I have given 152 signed reviews! I am THE review whore! [Giggles]  
  
Cassidy dell - I am truly honoured - three reviews! You must be crazy...but, that just makes me like ya more! Here you go, and I'm sorry, cos again, you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter - as I have to write it. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M ONLY SMALL!  
  
[Shrieks and runs away]  
  
[Runs back] Cough - me no good at slash - cough - don't kill me - or my voices will manifest and you'll have to look after them. It's not fun - [bops voices, and runs away shrieking again]  
  
WHY ME? 


	5. Chapter 5

Sheik, the tale the scribes missed  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine because some smart ass at Nintendo drew them first - bugger...  
  
OK, I suppose I should recap, since we are far in, and the less memory gifted will have forgotten the recap from last chapter, and hell, the last chapter itself. Sheik has the Minuet of Forest, Bolero of Fire, Serenade of Water, and was then captured by Ganondorf. The evil desert guy himself seemed to fall for the wicked wiles of Sheik, but now he and Nabooru have escaped, and are off to find the Spirit temple.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I am back at the ranch, and back to writing this. First, some news that I feel I cannot possibly save until later - Zelda is getting married. And, to everyone's surprise, including mine, she is not marrying Link. Apparently we have all misconceived their relationship and turned it to be something it is not. Malon told me that they said they are 'more like brother and sister than anything else'.  
  
And, something that made me smile was when Malon pressed further. Apparently, their replies were rather humorous. To the question of 'so, you two aren't getting married then?' Zelda and Link looked at each other, made faces, and then burst out laughing. Sometimes, when I hear things like that, I wish they knew I was still here. But, at least I have not been forced out of Hyrule.  
  
Zelda is going to marry an apparently long time love of hers - no one knows who he is yet though. The wedding is going to be in about three months - perhaps I'll rig up a disguise and go myself. It will be interesting to see how both she and Link have fared with the years.  
  
Now that I've relayed that to you, I'd better get back to writing what I'm supposed to write!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
We woke within the calm lull of the watchtower, and ate a decent meal of bread and fresh fruits. The fruit provided a little moisture, so we didn't have to begin on our water bottles yet. Nabooru went out first to check around, and make sure that we were not being followed. I peered out after her, and saw surprised to see that the sand had let up a little, and I could see about a hundred yards on all sides.  
  
"It's safe - they must still be checking the hideout for us," she called, and I came out after her. We carried on through the desert, stopping every so often when our stomachs growled for food. Nabooru carefully rationed our water, and I was glad I had a desert wise companion. I doubt I would have survived in that sparse, unforgiving land alone.  
  
"Nabooru?"  
  
"Mmmhmm?"  
  
"What was it that Ganondorf chose me for?"  
  
"What? Why do you want to know?" she sounded suspicious. I just shrugged, and she sighed. "Sorry. But - I don't know. He never - and you're not old enough to know."  
  
"Not old enough?!" I was outraged beyond belief at that comment. I had survived through attacks and all that journeying to be told I was 'too young' to be told something! "Nabooru!" I said, hurrying forward to walk beside her. "I have seen more than even the oldest person in the world could have. Tell me!"  
  
She looked down at me, opened her mouth, and shook her head. "There's no point - he never got around to - did he?" I just looked at her in complete confusement. "Uh. Let me rephrase that. Did he ever - act oddly around you?"  
  
"He always acted oddly around me - the whole trying to kill me and everything!" she laughed at this. "Well - all those gifts..." I trailed off, not sure whether to tell her. I trusted her, but what if she laughed. What if, worse, she thought that I had wanted him to? I shook my head, and carried on walking.  
  
"What else? You may be Sheikah, but I've been trained well. There's something you're not telling me - Sheik! Tell me!" she grabbed my arm, and I kept on walking, dragging her behind me. "Stop - you're just wasting water!" she said sternly, and I gave up.  
  
"He - argh!" I didn't know how to say it. Nabooru however seemed to have worked it out from merely my facial expression.  
  
"How far did the pig go?" she asked, looking down at me worriedly.  
  
"He kissed me - then I ran away. That's why you found me there the night after the feast." I stared down at my feet as we walked along, and felt her place a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"But - you're so young." She noticed me glare upwards at her. "It's not an offence, it's true. I thought he'd at least wait. Oh, Goddesses, if I had known..." she stopped, and wrapped her arm with mine. I took comfort in her arm entwined with mine, and we carried on walking in silence.  
  
A few minutes later, Nabooru stumbled over on a stone and fell flat on her face in the sand. I just laughed seeing her in a most undignified position, and she glared up at me, holding out a hand expectantly. "Well, aren't you going to help a lady up?" she said sulkily, and I reached out a hand to help her up. She took it, and yanked me down to the sand as well.  
  
"Hey!" I laughed again, and followed her as she set off walking again. "What was that for?"  
  
"For laughing at me - stupid stone must have had something against me!" she laughed as well, wrapped her arm back around mine, and started walking again.  
  
"Do you really think that we'll find the melody at the temple?"  
  
"I'm not sure Sheik - but, as you said, you have to try there first. I'm sure I remember some kind of inscriptions in the entrance hall. That could be them." I nodded pensively, and wondered whether those would be the melody that I needed. If so, then my quest would be over quicker than I could ever have hoped.  
  
The storms of sand began to pick up again, and soon we had to lean heavily into the wind just to put one foot in front of the other. I passed Nabooru some spare bandages to use as a facemask against the blowing grit, and we ploughed on through the storm. All the time, we had the thought that we were being tracked in the back of our minds, but neither of us voiced our fears.  
  
Each time I looked over at Nabooru, even through the virtual wall of sand, I could see that she looked worried and strained. I kept my ears pricked and all my senses attuned for fear that He would come after us. He was my great fear then - not being lost in the desert, nor killed by beasts. I was afraid of a mere man, a powerful man who had chosen his powers for darkness instead of light.  
  
A mere man, who according to Nabooru, had chosen me also. In truth, I did not realise in great depth what this meant at the time - which might have led to a few later mistakes that I made. Of course, you won't know of those until later on - strange to think I have chosen to bear my soul to people who don't even know who I am. Oh - I'm getting off the point again.  
  
The storm carried on for a long while, and we carried on, passing markers every few miles. The red flags stood out in stark contrast to the base yellow/brown of the blowing sand, and each time we reached one, we basked in the small shelter against the wind they provided. After a time that I have no clue how long it was, we stopped to eat. It was quite difficult to with the storm going on, but somehow we managed to eat without consuming too much sand as well.  
  
After eating, we ploughed on further, deeper into the desert, always watching, waiting for the sound of hoof beats over the roar of the sand. Finally, the markers petered out, and we could see ahead of us a great set of barracks, black against the sky. As we drew closer, I could feel a wave of calming coolness wash over me. Nabooru's face split into a smile as we reached the bottom of the steps, and she turned to me. "This is the strangest thing you will ever do," she said, and I just nodded.  
  
"A guide-spirit to lead us, yes?"  
  
"Yup - hang on," she pulled out a small amber coloured crystal, and using the chain attached to it, fixed the flat lens over her eye. "OK, off we go."  
  
She was right - darting through the desert over an unmarked path with her, after a guide I couldn't see was more than a little strange. Each time we reached the crest of a dune, I'd look down eagerly, only to see another valley, and another crest to scale. All the time, we were going at a rapid pace, and I felt as though I would die from the heat. Out in the deep desert, the winds had dropped slightly, so the heat was added to without the protection of the sand layer above.  
  
As I ran after Nabooru, watching her long hair fan behind her, I removed my cloak and balled it up in my hands to try and cool myself down. When I looked back up, I saw that Nabooru had stopped, and the world around me cooled as I moved beneath the shadow of a great stone building. Padding over to her, I looked around in awe at the great expanse of the Spirit temple, which had blended in so well, that only when I looked at it properly could I tell it was the temple.  
  
Suddenly, a small burrowing green creature rose from the sand, followed by an army of the same creatures. Nabooru glanced down at them, and then pulled on my arm to run towards them. She jumped clean above the green things, and I did the same, hearing them scrunch through the sand behind us as we made our way to the stone steps leading up to the temple. As soon as we set foot onto them, the green creatures sank back beneath the sand, and the only sound left was the heavy breathing of us two, standing upon the sanctuary of the steps.  
  
Turning around, I surveyed the surroundings. To the right (facing away from the temple), was a small hollow, in which I could see the glint of a little water. One of the green creatures emerged beside it, and seemed to stoop down to drink. "What is that thing?" I asked, tugging on Nabooru's arm to pull her attention away from the amazing building before us.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, that's a Peahat - they're only dangerous if they get you - don't stand still too long on the sand around here, and you'll be fine." She turned back to look at the temple, and I did as well, raking my eyes over the rest of the surroundings as I did so. I noticed a small crack in the wall of a cliff not far off, and a few trees nearby, but apart from that, the view wasn't exactly inspiring.  
  
The temple itself was a whole other matter; the stone was intricately carved, and even with the erosion from the wind, I could see the scratchings of many different hands within the walls. As I moved closer, I recognised it as the old tongue - which I could by no means read, having never been taught more than the names of plants. "Builded in the first year of the Gerudos enlightenment. Protecting the sacred desert spirit of the great warriors who discovered an oasis within such harshness. Rest peacefully, sisters," Nabooru whispered reverently, and I saw her kneel on one knee before one particularly worn carving, and run one hand across the worn stone.  
  
She stood again, and glanced back at me, looking a little embarrassed by her outburst. I just pretended not to have noticed, and we both ascended the last long line of steps to the great stone doors above. I leaned my shoulder against one, and pushed forcefully - the door slid open easily, and I fell straight through onto the floor on the other side. Nabooru laughed, and walked past me, into the shadowy hallway. I stood up, brushing dust from my clothes, and saw Nabooru frowning slightly, looking around.  
  
Suddenly, a great surge of ice came flying through the air, which encased Nabooru instantly; following that was a stream of fire, which I dodged hurriedly, looking around me. High above, I spotted the desert witches, Koume and Kotake circling above. "Our Ganondorf isn't happy," Koume shrieked.  
  
"Not happy at all," the other agreed, sending ice at me once again.  
  
I stepped away, and onto the remnants of Kotake's last attack, which encased my feet in ice immediately. "We should take you back to him," she said, flying lower. I panicked, and sent a spark of fire to my feet, singing my trousers, but succeeding in freeing my feet. Koume and Kotake seemed shocked as I sent waves of my own magic towards them, whilst dodging theirs. Mine looked pitiful compared to theirs, merely a small wave of white light that flew through the air.  
  
Shrieking, they sent ferocious spells at me, which I carried on dodging, hurling my own magic back - always remaining wary of the lingering patches from their spells. Eventually, I hit one of them, and both screamed as one in pain. The screams were so shrill that I had to clamp my hands over my ears from pain. Looking up, hands over ears, I saw them flee, and dropped my hands as soon as they left my sight.  
  
I thawed Nabooru out from her encasement of ice. "That was weird," she commented, wringing water from her hair. "Hey - is that it?" she pointed to the opposite wall, and I made out the lines of a stave on it. Sure enough, above the stave were the words 'Requiem of Spirit'.  
  
"Yes, I think that would be it," I said in relief, scribbling the notes into my notebook. "But, I think it would be best that I learn this later. We should probably leave before they return." Nabooru nodded, and we both exited the temple, into the startlingly bright sunshine outside. There was a figure before us, and we couldn't tell who they were for the glare in our eyes. I raised my fists, and Nabooru pulled a stone from next to her on the floor.  
  
A familiar tinkling laugh reached my ears, and I dropped my fists. "Related to the Great Fairy in Death Mountain Crater by chance?" I asked, and the laugh came again.  
  
"Her cousin actually. Sheik if I'm correct?" I nodded, and was at last able to see her properly. Nabooru dropped the stone she had picked up, and stood stiffly beside me. "I heard about you from her - little adventurer aren't you? Well, I've got a favour I need to ask."  
  
"We don't really have enough time to-" I began, but she cut me off.  
  
"It won't take long. All I need is for you to play one song for me, and then you can be off with a gift from me."  
  
"What song, if I may be so bold as to ask?" I conceded, pulling my lyre from my back. She clapped her hands, and I noticed that she was a little more modest by way of clothing than her cousin. At least I could look at the pink haired fairy without feeling all too embarrassed.  
  
"The song of storms - if you and your friend could just follow me, I'll show you where I need it played." We trooped after the fluttering fairy, zigzagging across the sand to avoid the Peahat colonies.  
  
We stopped by the hollow, which still had only the slightest pool of water in the very bottom. The fairy stopped, and looked at me meaningfully. Understanding the look, I played the song, and fat drops of rain began to fall from sudden rain clouds. Within a few minutes, the hollow had filled, and small orbs of light danced across the surface. Nabooru gasped next to me, "It's beautiful!"  
  
The Great Fairy swooped down, and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for that - here, take this spell, and use it when you're endangered from more sides than is fair." She dropped a small metallic looking object into my hand, and closed it around it, before disappearing, and leaving only the lesser fairies dancing over the water. I grabbed Nabooru's lower arm, and played the Winged Harmonic.  
  
"To Kakariko again," I muttered, as the magic carried us away.  
  
*  
  
Kakariko had been built up again during my years of captivity, but was still lacking of the people that had been taken all that while ago. Still, charred patches of grass marked where fires had raged, and not much grew on the ashy ground. The thing that I noticed the most was the group of Sheikans in the central field, by the great tree. I recognised them as villagers from my home village, and moved swiftly towards them, Nabooru trailing uncertainly behind me.  
  
The tallest of the group, Eryn, a dark-haired and eyed woman, turned as we approached. "By what name do you walk, fellow shadow?" she called, obviously having not recognised me after the years away.  
  
"Sheik, dusk-dark Eryn, I would have thought you would remember!" I replied, bowing formally.  
  
"Sheik? The wandering adventurer returned alive and well has he?" she asked playfully, looking down at me. She paced around me as I remembered her, studying me scrutinously. "Hmm - I see you've grown well at least - have you carried on your fighting, or gone soft through misuse?"  
  
"With the training you gave me, I doubt I could if I had tried," I laughed, then remembered Nabooru, who I sensed hovering uncomfortably in the background. "Ah, yes, this is Nabooru, leader of the Gerudos," noticing the dark looks shot her way, I added; "express Ganondorf hater. She helped me find part of what Rauru asked me to search for."  
  
Eryn nodded, and I looked around at the small group, noting that almost all were young children. The only ones I could put names to were a tall set of girls, each with dark brown hair and blue eyes; the twins, Kiri and Siri. Nest to them was a slightly shorter boy, with dark hair and eyes, similar to Eryn's; Falco. None of the others were ones I could name. "What are you all doing here?" I queried, and their faces darkened.  
  
"Ganondorf decided to seek us out for some reason," Eryn spat bitterly. "We had to make a run for it. Not even I and the other teachers were a match for the powers of him and his army."  
  
"We think he was searching for something-" Kiri began.  
  
"Or someone!" Siri finished her twin's sentences, just how I had remembered.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Nabooru had at last plucked up the courage to talk.  
  
"Well," Falco's voice had become surprisingly deep, "before he destroyed our buildings, he searched through them first."  
  
Nabooru glanced at me worriedly, and I knew what she was thinking. 'He was searching for me' I thought miserably. "Hey, Sheik, wake up shadow!" Eryn clicked her fingers before my face. I blinked and looked up at her. "Impa left this for me to give to you. It looks like nonsense, but she said you'd find it handy." She handed me a piece of worn parchment. "We're going now - we're staying in dawn-camp should you need to find us."  
  
All of the group threw deku-nuts, and disappeared. Opening the parchment, I gave a sigh of relief and astonishment. 'Nocturne of Shadow' was scrawled at the top. I put it in my pack, and then led Nabooru towards the house I had stayed in when last in Kakariko.  
  
The door opened on the first knock, and I stared into the face of a surprised Talon. "Sheik, is that you me boy?" he asked groggily, before standing aside to let Nabooru and me in. I was ecstatic to see him - to know that he had not been captured. But, as I looked around, and saw Eloise, I noticed the lack of a certain redhead.  
  
"Where's Malon?"  
  
"Captured," Talon said quickly, sniffing loudly. "On the ranch - no one can get near it!"  
  
I fell heavily onto a chair, and Nabooru stood beside me, hand gently on my shoulder for support. Malon, captured? It could not be! I cursed loudly, but none of the inhabitants of the room seemed to care. Nabooru's hand seemed to grow lighter on my shoulder, and I could feel myself slipping. There was a gasp of shock, a thud, and then no more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Apparently, what happened was that Rauru saw that I had all of the temple melodies, and not wanting something to happen to me, summoned me to the Temple of Time. There, he put me to sleep on the pedestal with the Hero of Time, away from Ganondorf's clutches. Even after asking people, I have little clue what happened to them. All the three in the room saw was me suddenly disappear.  
  
Malon was kept in slavery at the Ranch, in fear of her life all the time, wondering whether she would see the light of another day. Many a time I have wished that I could have been there, to protect her, even under the influence of dark magic, which surrounded the Ranch.  
  
About a month before the Hero of Time awoke once more, I myself was awoken.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I yawned and stretched out, feeling well rested. Even so, I didn't want to get up - wherever I happened to be was warm and quiet, and just what I wanted things to be like forever.  
  
However, when I felt a shifting movement beside me, and a body shuffle towards mine, I snapped my eyes open, and looked straight at someone's sleeping face. After a few seconds, I realised where I was, and deducted that the boy - correction - man, in front of me was Link. He shuffled again, and feeling distinctly embarrassed, I scooted backwards. The pedestal, however, was not large, and I went rolling over the edge, down the steps, onto the hard floor.  
  
"Ow," I grunted weakly, clutching the cloak I had found myself in tightly around me, realising with a start that it was the only thing I wore. "What in all holy Goddesses?" I muttered, trying to stand up, catching my footing on the cloak and falling down again. Groaning, I sat up gingerly, and noticed Rauru was now standing before me.  
  
"Nice to see you too!" he laughed, reaching out a hand to help me up. He passed me some clothes and bandages. "Here - I magicked you into that when you started to grow too much." I nodded and took the clothes. Turning around, I began to walk to the other side of the pedestal for some privacy, but Rauru stopped me. "Never mind, I can do it much quicker!"  
  
He snapped his fingers, and I was immediately clothed in my normal fare, facemask and all. I also noticed that he had sheared my hair back to a manageable length once more. "Thanks," I breathed, stretching a cramp from my neck.  
  
"You're welcome - I didn't actually intend you to wake so soon to be honest. There is still yet another month to pass before he wakes," he signalled to the sleeping Hero. "I myself must go out and protect the most sacred sanctuary from attack." With that, he disappeared, leaving me all alone in the room of glowing blue walls and many pedestals, with the Hero of Time.  
  
I sat back down, and watched the rhythmic rise and fall of the fairy's wings as it slept; with each snore, the twinkling light pulsated gently, and I had to resist a maddening urge to laugh. Instead, I went to studying the Hero himself; his hair was pooled around in dark yellow around his head, and I envied his ridiculously tanned skin with a vengeance. (In fact, I still do, but I shall not go into skin envy right now).  
  
Shifting slightly, something fell out of one of my pockets, and I saw the metallic object, which the Great Fairy of the Desert had given me so long before. Lifting it up, I ran my fingers over the smooth surface, until I came to a slight groove which ran all the way around its outside. I placed my fingers in the groove, and carefully pulled the object into two, identical halves. A small light hung between the two halves as though suspended by an invisible thread.  
  
It bobbed within the confines of the halves, which I had placed on the floor. I reached out a hand, and slowly moved my fingers towards the light. At about an inch away, a small spark shot between the light and my hand, and I pulled it away in shock. Looking down, I could see that it glowed blue; the slight tingling told me it was magic. Again, I reached out my hand, and touched the light itself this time.  
  
The blue light engulfed me, and formed a shield, which clung close to me, allowing me to manoeuvre easily. A small voice whispered in my head, 'Nayru's love will protect thee', and I knew the magic was a sophisticated shield charm. I picked up the two halves of the object, and placed them together again. The blue glow remained around me for a few minutes more, before fading out of existence.  
  
I returned to studying the young hero, finding pity in my heart for all the hardships he would have to go through. He would be in such danger, and he had not chosen to be; fate and legend had chosen him.  
  
Suddenly, Rauru reappeared, and handed me a purple potion, slightly diluted. "Here - that's for until one hour before he awakens, if you drink it now." He disappeared again. I crawled back over to the pedestal, and crawled onto its very edge, before drinking the potion in one quick gulp. Then, I laid the cloak I had previously been wearing on the cold stone as a pillow, and rested my head upon it.  
  
Within a few seconds, the potion began to take effect, and I yawned deeply. I curled my legs up to my chest, and turned my back on the Hero, before succumbing to sleep once again.  
  
*  
  
I seemed to awake almost instantly after putting my head on the pillow, but Rauru's figure off to the left told me it had indeed been a month. "Ah, you are awake - I must send you back to the temple, and you are to wait there. Be careful not to step outside until you must; a lot more has changed since I sent you into sleep." I nodded mutely, realising that Rauru did not tower over me as he had used to. I found my pack next to the pedestal, and attempted to clip my knives around my waist, before finding the belt too small.  
  
"Oh, yes, I almost forgot!" Rauru chuckled, pulling a sword seemingly from the air, and handing it to me, along with weapons that I had had as a child - that were now large enough for my adult form. He then summoned my pack to his hands, and gave it to me. "Go await him in the temple - there are things that I must explain to the Hero. He will be confused, and it is best I explain before returning him to Hyrule."  
  
"I understand - fare thee well for now, sir," I said, bowing, and then moving to the seal of light. There was a small swirl of light around me, and I found myself in the inner sanctum of the Temple of Time. Next to me was the stand where the Master Sword had once slumbered. I backed into the shadows of the Temple, and drew my legs up to my chest. I felt comfortable now that I had gotten used to the idea of being grown.  
  
A frown went across my face as I wondered how much devastation Ganondorf had managed to cause in the years of my sleep. I then remembered that Malon must still be on the Ranch, and that my villagers were still on the run. "Curses," I remember muttering, and then staring unseeingly at the platform, which held the empty stand of the Master Sword.  
  
Before I knew it, there was a swirling of lights upon the platform, and a tall figure was materializing. I watched as they looked around them, before turning away. Nimbly, I jumped onto the platform behind them, and they whirled around, sword out. The fairy flew straight towards me, and I ducked the speeding ball of light, catching it gently as it flew back again. "Stop that, lest you want your Great Fairies to know that you are attacking a friend!" I said sternly, before letting the little ball of light go. It turned blue, and a melodic tinkling voice came into my head. 'Sorry'.  
  
'No problem,' I thought back, smiling. Then, I noticed the wide eyes of the Hero, and looked down at him. I took a deep breath in, hoped I did not look too menacing, and advanced slightly, to stand just at the top of the steps.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time," I began, and waited, lest he wished to reply. Then, I carried on, "I am Sheik, Survivor of the Sheikahs. I'm here to help you, and to tell you whether to you go on your quest." I breathed to speak again, and he cut in, something I had not expected.  
  
"Do you know of the Princess's whereabouts?" he asked earnestly.  
  
"Ah..." I didn't know. "I am not sure - but she will be safe," I assured him, and he nodded. I began to relate the legend to which he was to work to save our land to him. "An ancient prophecy tells of the breaking apart of the Tri-Force, and of how it is to be saved. The sages will help you, and are to be found in locations told of within the legend. One in a deep forest...One on a high mountain...One under a vast lake...One within the house of the dead...One inside a goddess of the sand.  
  
"Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. Do you understand?" He nodded, bright blue eyes even wider than they had been at the beginning. I sighed in relief. "One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know..." he seemed too shocked to speak, which was fine by me.  
  
"But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko village - there is a tool there you will need." With that, I threw a deku-nut, and disappeared from his sight. I reappeared on the ledge of a great stained window above, and ducked back into the recess, watching as he stared blankly at the space I had been standing in. Then, he shook his head, turned, followed closely by his fairy, and left the temple.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I know that I spoke in riddles and was a mysterious figure back then - but, it was this which prevented me from becoming too attached to Link. A friendship would only make my blend into the background later on a thousand times as hard.  
  
Any way, to the present day, for I am a little tired of writing about the past today, Malon seemingly knows who Zelda's secret love is, but refuses to tell. It's most frustrating, and I'm contemplating forcing it out of her with some kind of torture involving tickling. Hmm... It probably wouldn't work. She's excellent at keeping secrets, as she has shown in her protection of me here, for which I'm always grateful.  
  
However, it looks like I will be leaving for a little while now - it seems that the Ranch has acquired a new batch of wild horses to tame. It's going to provide an interesting distraction from the monotony of normal life. Until I write again, fare well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
ARGH! Don't kill me for the temple scene - I haven't played the game for ages, so I can't remember exactly what Sheik said. And I couldn't be bothered to spend ages playing just to get up to that bit and see. Maybe when I do play it through in the half term or something, I'll change that bit so it's more accurate, but for now, you'll have to cope with my version of it I'm afraid.  
  
Oh, yay, am onto the good bit now - kicking some good old monster butt, and saving the world in general, yay! Until next update, as Sheik would say, fare well.  
  
Thanks, Soda  
  
R+R  
  
[Eyes have bugged out] Whoo, onto two pages with the reviews already - I'm on a roll!  
  
GoddessOfChaos - I could never believe Sheik is Zelda - then I would be in total lust with a stuck up priss of a princess. [Shudder] I may be odd, but I'm not THAT odd! Glad you liked it!  
  
Sardonic SPaZ - Wow - I got someone at a loss for words [blush] my writing skills must be improving - usually I get 'good, but needs more detail'. [Mutters about evil lecturer....]  
  
Fortuna - [snatches back chibi Sheik] MINE! You can have the one that's legal age instead [snoogles chibi Sheik] You're so adorable, yes you are!  
  
Cassidy dell - Heh, I love your reviews! Thankies again for being crazy enough to read! Huggles go out to you (a cross between and hug and a cuddle, found out about at an unfortunate party...I will say no more [coughs])  
  
Sheikah girl - Such passion in a review - everyone take a leaf out of her book, and you're bound to jolt your favourite authors to write more on a story you like! 'Yes!!! Never boring, perfect descriptions, no annoying grammar mistakes. I'm really impressed about how you write from a character's PoV, and that the story is still so good. I could never do that. And then, there is Sheik...*sigh*... Another one who thinks he's his own person, and that he's straight, finally! ^_~  
  
Great, keep this up!'  
  
[Coughs again] Uh, hoping the whole Ganondorf kissy thing no scare you off Sheikah girl...  
  
Anyways, thanks all you guys, huggles for everyone. Oh, and I have a few more plot bunnies up my sleeve, so yay for me! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sheik, the tale the scribes missed  
  
Disclaimer: If I bought some shares in Nintendo, they would be part mine...but, the shares are too expensive...  
  
OK, recap again, since we are far in. Sheik has the Minuet of Forest, Bolero of Fire, Serenade of Water, and was then captured by Ganondorf. The evil desert guy himself seemed to fall for the wicked wiles of Sheik, but he and Nabooru escaped, and Sheik then found the Requiem of Spirit and Nocturne of Shadow. Then, he went to sleep, and they've just woken up. Sheik is now making his merry little way through some more adventures.  
  
Enjoy. And this is getting way too long...should probably start doing some proper work...nah!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I have decided that my calling was not to tame horses. Ow is all that I can think of right now. One of the new livestock kicked me in the mid chest, so I'm now confined to the farmhouse, as it would be more than difficult to climb a ladder like this. I suppose at least it takes away the excuses I've been finding not to write for the last few days. Malon was most frustrated when I told her I might not continue, since no one will see this anyway.  
  
Perhaps she planned my injury so that I would have to...I wouldn't put it past her to be honest. But - I'm not here to lay blame on people - though if I was, then...ah, but I don't think I'll write down such things. I will just get on with the story as it stands, and hopefully finish it soon, and be back out again within a few days.  
  
There is not much to tell to those of who know the adventures of the Hero. Which, without a doubt, the whole kingdom of Hyrule knows about. However, if even one person doesn't know what happened, what I write next will prove invaluable. After all, the adventures of the Hero don't tell of what I did whilst waiting around for him to get on with battling.  
  
Not that I spent much time just waiting; I followed him through temples, covered his back from various monsters. Rauru berated me for my insistence to help him, but I did not listen to his warnings; consequently, my bandages were used for more than a disguise through the months between the Hero's awakening and Ganondorf's downfall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Hero interpreted the legend I had relayed to him in the Temple of Time well. After going to Kakariko to acquire the only other hook shot I knew of that didn't require magic, from the friendly Spirit of Dampe, he proceeded to the forest. To his old home, where he had been raised, and where his adventure had begun.  
  
I went before him, planning to see Saria and apologise heartily for my long absence. As I walked through the eerie tunnel link from the field to the forest, I knew instinctively, something was wrong. From the bridge, the lost woods looked too quiet - deserted even. I hurried over it and through the tunnel on the other side to the village.  
  
My ears did not pick up any sound, and I smiled as I remembered back to the first time I had come to the village.  
  
My fond memory, was however cut short by the snapping of a humungous deku- baba on my right, and an onslaught of missiles from deku-shrubs. I raised my shield and ran back through the tunnel, wincing as a couple of projectiles hit me in the back. 'I have to warn Link', was my first thought. I then realised that that was the last thing I should do - there was not enough time. He was barely a few minutes behind me as it was, and couldn't see me in the forest. He couldn't know that I was so bent to help him.  
  
So, I ran back into the village, dodging the barrage and creatures, weaving left and right and only pausing long enough to slice enemies from my path. Reaching the shop, I ran around to the back, and climbed onto the hovering leaf that I knew Link had been goaded into planting as a child. I stepped onto it, and almost fell straight off again at the sudden jerk as it launched itself into the air.  
  
Still shielding myself, I looked towards the entrance to the lost woods, to which the leaf was taking me. Before it was a red deku-shrub, slumbering lightly, and I readied my knife in one hand, holding the shield in the other. When the leaf came close enough, I jumped down; the deku-shrub snapped awake, but I was ready for it. I raised my shield to block the missiles, and then jumped upon the creature, stunning it with the flat of my sword, and rushed past. I was in too much of a hurry to finish it off properly.  
  
I made my way into the lost woods, and stopped for a moment, hands on knees, panting heavily, bent almost double. After all that, I decided that it would be much easier if I just teleported myself to the meadow. So, I played the Winged Harmonic, and found myself landing softly on the Tri- Force symbol in the centre of the meadow.  
  
I had the feeling of timelessness that I had experienced the first time I arrived. All around me, I could now hear distinctly the voices of the forest spirits, distraught and worried. Collectively, they seemed to gasp in surprise when I appeared, and formed the woman with green hair, so much like Saria would look if she could grow.  
  
"You? What are you doing here?" the voices said, echoing eerily.  
  
"I'm here to help things - the Hero is coming."  
  
"The Hero...we hope he gets here quickly - the forest is in uproar..." the woman sat down, the edges of her form looking strangely blurred. With a sigh, she exploded in a mass of sparkling light, and the spirits flew every which way, all muttering worriedly as before.  
  
I looked around, and saw the broken steps were no worse than the last time. Having an idea, I used my hook shot to get up to it. When Link entered, I could drop down behind him, as though I had appeared from nowhere. Then, I could use a deku-nut, and teleport the short way to the tree at the entrance of the meadow.  
  
I sat down amidst the fragrant grass of the platform, and peered over, waiting for the figure of the Hero to come into view. Soon enough, he stumbled into the meadow, shoulders slumped, and blood staining his clothing. Leaving all caution to the wind, I jumped down behind him as I had planned, but then moved toward him to try and assess the damage.  
  
His fairy came out, and it whizzed its small form all around him; all signs of injury disappeared, and I felt foolish for forgetting the fairy in the first place. So, instead, I reached my arms behind me, and made it look as though I had merely been reaching for my lyre all along. Strangely, the only few things I can remember that I said are merely disjointed sentences. I know that I spoke of the lasting nature of friendship - but, it has been years, so I am permitted to make a few mistakes along the way.  
  
He did not speak, just blinked those blue orbs at me in confusement. He always did manage to look like a complete fool in one way or another whenever I saw him. "Welcome to the place of your former days. A thing that doesn't change with time is the memory of younger days. Old friends and old ties are always the ones we want to save the most..." I saw a slight fall in the corners of his mouth, and knew he must be thinking of Saria.  
  
I was having a sneaking suspicion that she was a sage - but, not being sure, I brushed it aside to pay more attention to what I was meant to be doing. "In order to awaken the sage, and in order to come back here again, you must learn the Minuet of Forest." I raised my lyre before me, and plucked the strings to play the melody. He pulled out a small ocarina, and I almost dropped my lyre at the sight of it; the fabled Ocarina of Time - Impa had told the children in my village of it once, and how all Sheikans must know of it, so that they could protect it if the need arose. And, here it was, right before me.  
  
Link closed his eyes, and blew through the instrument, playing it expertly - I suppose that growing up in the forest with so many of the fairy ocarinas around had given him an ear for music, as it only took two attempts for him to get it right. There was a grating sound above, which I knew to be the opening of the temple's main entrance. Then, as he turned to look upwards at the broken steps, I stepped backwards silently, and pulled out a deku-nut. Just as it hit the ground, and made that distinct cracking noise, he turned around in time to see the flash.  
  
I reappeared in the tree at the entrance to the meadow, and looked down on him, looking bemusedly around, trying to understand what had just happened. Then, shrugging his shoulders, he looked up at the tree again, and without much thought, pulled out his hook shot and fired it into the tree on the ledge. It pulled him up, and he entered into the Forest Temple.  
  
I followed directly behind him, padding carefully over the dry leaves on the floor so as not to make a sound. The archway between the meadow and the true entrance into the temple was dark, and I almost stumbled over a fallen bough. Then, I saw the light of the other side, and saw Link there, shield raised, and easily fending off two Wolfos. I leant against the stone wall of the arch, and watched him, making sure that his back was covered. He was a whirl of movement, and I admired the clean lines of each swipe.  
  
Once he had disposed of the mangy creatures, he proceeded in exploration of the courtyard, as any good adventurer is wont to do. He used his hook shot to climb to a high above ledge, and when he came back down, was twirling a small key on his right index finger. I was surprised to see a smile on his face, and wondered if there really was any point in following him after the clean-cut fight I had just overseen. It didn't take much thought however, and I silently moved forwards to follow him.  
  
Adopting the method of close shadowing, I was able to follow him at closer quarters, and swiped out at a skulltula, which wanted to sink its fangs into his back. It didn't make a sound as it died, and I carried on following the hero's green clad figure.  
  
We entered the main hall, and I remember looking around in awe at the size of it. But, the spectacle on the main floor caught my eye very quickly, and Link's eyes followed a split-second later. The four coloured flames of the torches around an elevator cage suddenly leapt up and took on the shapes of ghosts. They dispersed, and the elevator cage sunk into the floor.  
  
Link looked shrewdly around the hall, his sword loose in his hand, ready to attack at any moment. He seemed to see what he was looking for, and jumped over the railings of the steps to the main floor, before walking over to the other side of the room. I remained where I was to see where he was going, before following after him to the door he went through, and looking through the gap.  
  
He seemed more than capable to take care of what creatures there were, and I decided to take my time until he found the sage destroying what dark creatures I could. The village, for example, was overrun, and if I could just rid the village of a few of them, I could perhaps find out the whereabouts of the Kokiri.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[An author note has appeared! I really don't feel as though it is essential to the story to describe the temples very well, so I'm sorry if you haven't played the game and don't know what I'm on about. I don't really myself, as I have not played it for a long time. So, that is my excuse as to why there will not be much about the temples.]  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The lost woods were surprisingly quiet compared to how they had been when I entered. Walking through the maze between the sacred meadow and the woods themselves, I walked over several slashed bodies of moblins, and knew that the hero had killed them. However, I had seen more than enough such things to be perturbed by it any longer. So, I picked my way through their large carcasses, and entered the woods themselves.  
  
Almost immediately, I was set upon by several small, green clad bodies, and knocked backwards by the sheer number of them. "Hey!" I yelled, trying to sit up, but finding my arms and legs pinned by the weight of two bodies for each limb. One figure stood over me, and I recognised the mussed red hair immediately. "Mido, it's Sheik, let go!" I urged, and after a few seconds glaring at me, he nodded to the Kokiri on my arms and legs to move.  
  
"Are you back to protect us?" he asked bluntly. "All these creatures have taken over, and no one has seen Saria for ages!" He looked worried, as did all the others, and I felt sorry for the small people.  
  
"Of course I'm here to protect you. It needn't be for long though - a hero has come, and he will make everything right in the forest very soon. Now, come along, let us go to somewhere a little less open." I led the Kokiri to a copse of closely growing trees, and lifted them all into the boughs of the great trees there. "Stay - I shall go out. You'll be safe here, keep your slingshots ready just in case."  
  
With that, I left the small childlike people there, to go out and basically slash some monsters up to take out some of my building rage. The rage, I knew was mostly fuelled by an anger at myself for still being afraid of Ganondorf. I was seeing what his powers had done, what his swaying tempers had made of the land.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Link got through the temple very quickly - only two nights passed before the dark creatures began to flee from the forest, and the Kokiri were able to return to the village. None recognised Link, believing him to have died when exiting the forest, and I know that he did not try to put them right.  
  
It is strange how many of us must hide ourselves just to make things easier. His own old friends didn't know him, and few know that I even existed at all. Such co incidence is strange - but, of course, I am not here to muse on such things.  
  
I can see little point in relaying much of the temples to you, as all there is to know was told in the hero's words. I myself was banned from entering the temples myself by Rauru, who said the hero had to fight alone.  
  
The next great step was the saving of the Ranch from Ingo. I went before Link - I had known Malon was there, but not of the terror she was living in...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I made my way to the Ranch as the dark creatures began their flight from the forest, knowing that I had to at least try to get into it, despite the magic all around. To my great surprise, and relief, I found that the dark magic had not been enforced, and in many places, was barely even tangible in the air. I carried on hurriedly, praying to the goddesses that I would not even find Malon there - that she had escaped years ago.  
  
However, my prayers were not answered, as the first thing I saw as I entered the Ranch was a young woman with fiery hair, carrying two boxes which were far too heavy for her. Not seeing the man Ingo anywhere, I crept up to her, and lifted the boxes from her arms. She looked up at me in surprise; "Bandy?" she asked, looking unsure, and I nodded silently. "Oh, you should go. If Ingo comes back to find you here..."  
  
"He will not - come, I'm taking you away from this - I would have before I was summoned to the sacred realm, had it not been for the magic." I dropped the boxes and took her arm, attempting to pull her from the Ranch. But, she wouldn't move.  
  
"I can't," she said in a broken voice. "If I do, he'll hurt the horses!" she looked desperately at me, and I knew that I would never be able to persuade her. I dropped her arm, picked up the boxes, and asked,  
  
"Where must these be put then?"  
  
"You don't need to..."  
  
"I want to," I said firmly, and she submitted to let me help her until the return of Ingo, where she ushered me into the barn, then out of the Ranch at night. I didn't want to leave, and lingered outside that night, sleeping in the tree by the entrance.  
  
Waking the next day, I immediately spotted a green-clad figure running through the gates, and jumped down to follow Link. Ingo obviously didn't recognise him, and offered him a ride on the horses. Link accepted, and rode around on a brown horse before Ingo called time. Then, he challenged Link to a race, and Link pulled out his Ocarina, blowing a soft tune into it - Epona cantered over to him, and the race began.  
  
Link won by two lengths, and Ingo, obviously panicking, challenged him to another race, in which, if Link won, he could keep the horse. So, they raced again, and Link won again. Ingo, anger more than apparent, locked the gates, in an attempt to trap Link. In amazement, I watched as Link and Epona raced to the back wall, and flew over it.  
  
Ingo whirled in frustration, looking around for something on which to take his anger out on. I could see when his eyes fell on Malon, and he scowled cruelly, advancing upon her. My anger got the best of me, and I dropped down, unsheathing my double knives and beginning to walk towards him from the stable at the far end of the field.  
  
Before I had advanced even two paces, the sound of heavy hoof beats reached my ears, and I moved back to the safety of the stable door. Looking around, I saw that Link had already returned, with Talon in tow on the back of Epona. I realised that he must have had Talon wait outside for him, and wondered how I had not spotted him. I however, did not have a long time to think about it, as after a brief exchange of words, Ingo's whole stance changed, and he became submissive in posture, seeming to beg Talon for forgiveness.  
  
Smiling happily, I made my way over the outside fence just as Link had on Epona, and then warped to Death Mountain to wait for the hero there.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[Another author note, oh dear! But, I'm not going to bother with the rest of the temples, as we all know what happened in them. I'm just going to do what happened in the final days before Ganondorf's fall and everything. The final battle will be fun!]  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Link had awakened all the sages, and was making his way to the Temple of Time. I had become acquainted with the princess, who had returned to the land of Hyrule only hours before. Together, she and I had devised a scheme by which the hero would be able to end all his adventures after he rid the land of Ganondorf. We did not voice the terror that he would not be able to - each knew that if we did, we may well loose our courage altogether.  
  
So, we awaited the great hero in the Temple of Time, she holding a deku nut in her fist, with which to take my place at the right moment.  
  
He entered, and breathing deeply, I dropped down mysteriously behind him for the last time. All too soon, it would be as though I had never existed, and I savoured those last few moments as a real person. As such, it is not a surprise that I remember almost all that I said - not all, but almost.  
  
"Link, the Hero of Time," I began, to get his attention. He turned around, a dark red cut on his cheek standing out even in the dim light of the Temple. "You knew that one day you would have all the medallions - soon, you shall face the dark lord, Ganondorf himself." Even then, I shuddered at the name.  
  
"Before that...I have things I want to tell only to you." The speech had been rehearsed, the setting was perfect - but I still felt that I did want it to be over so soon. However, I knew I had to; I could not let him speak, or the plan would go awry. "The Tri-Force separated into three parts. Only the Tri-Force of Power remained in Ganondorf's hands. The strength of the Tri-Force of Power enabled him to become a mighty, evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied.  
  
"To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the other two Tri-Force parts.  
  
"The one who holds the Tri-Force of Courage is...you, Link.  
  
"And the other, who holds the Tri-Force of Wisdom...is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all..." I held up my hand, concentrating on making a fake triangle appear upon it. Link's mouth dropped open, and I threw my deku nut there and then. Zelda did the same, and we switched places. Looking down, I watched as the surprise spread across the hero's face.  
  
"I apologise for meeting you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the king of Evil. Please forgive me," was the small part that Zelda had to say, and my existence was destroyed in those few words. I felt deflated somehow - as though all that I had done, all I had been through, had merely been the dream of some great entity. However, I also knew at the same time that it was a necessary action to be taken.  
  
"The six Sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm. I will then seal the door to the Sacred Realm from this world. Link...in order to do this, I need your courage again. Please protect me while I do my part."  
  
They were about to leave, when I felt an ominous rumbling, and a chill run through my spine. I peered over the parapet on which I was sitting, and saw Zelda imprisoned within a rosy crystal. Ganondorf's very voice boomed from all around. "If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!" The crystal flew high above, and Link's eyes followed it, before he sprinted from the Temple.  
  
I transported myself down onto the Tri-Force symbol below, and made my way to follow him through the doors, when the voice sounded again. "And another reveals themselves from the woodwork." I turned slowly around, feeling the blood leave my face. He had grown taller since the last I had seen of him, if it were possible. Even though I was standing on the platform, I still had to look up at him. "Hello...Sheik," he smirked, and I knew no more.  
  
*  
  
I awoke within a dark cell, chained to the wall, and heard a rumbling sound. Stones shook themselves free from the ceiling, and I could hear the very walls begin to crumble. Great chunks of rock began to fall all around me, and I tried to free myself, to break loose from the heavy chains, which bound me, but it was impossible.  
  
Looking up to the high ceiling above, I could see large cracks appearing, and knew it was only a matter of time before the whole thing caved in on me. Not only was I a person that had never existed, but also now I was about to be squashed by many tonnes of rock. I broke - I yelled obscenities about the unfairness of it all, my throat soon becoming raw from it, and hung limp in the chains, seeing no point in making an effort to free myself.  
  
The rocks finally fell down, and I turned my face down so that I did not have to see my doom. Clenching my eyes shut, I braced myself. When I felt nothing, I opened them again, and was surprised to find myself outside. My wrists were bloody, and I could feel bruises begin to form all over - but I was alive! I curled up, rolled over, and used the arm with the most strength left to prop myself up and try to look around.  
  
Again, an ominous rumble sounded, and from the slight rise on which I sat, I could see the figures of the Princess and Hero looking around bemusedly. A body arose from the rubble - Ganondorf again. I almost despaired of his destruction when he used his Tri-Force piece to turn into a powerful creature of darkness. He knocked the master sword from Link's hands, and surrounded the battle arena with energy to keep out outside interference.  
  
All both Zelda and I could do was watch as the brave hero circled the monster, eventually hitting its tail with another of his great array of weaponry. The energy field stuttered, and Link was able to retrieve the master sword. He returned to battle, fighting with the master sword, and the master sword only.  
  
Ganondorf however, seemed to have grown more nimble than before, and Link was having difficulty landing blows. He was caught by the great lashing tail, and sent flying. But, he got up again, almost as though he hadn't even felt it, and laid enough blows to weaken the monster enough to allow Zelda's magic through the energy field.  
  
She summoned her reserves, and pinned Ganondorf in place. Seeing that she was not strong enough to hold him for long, I leant my own magic also. The final blow was dealt, and the sages sealed the Evil King's spirit away. Link fell, exhausted, and Zelda rushed to his side. I collapsed onto the hard ground, one thought running joyously through my head. 'It's over...' then I believe I blacked out, as the next thing I knew, daylight had faded, and both Link and Zelda had disappeared, leaving only the charred battle ground and ruins of the castle as evidence as to what had happened.  
  
With a few last pieces of strength and magic, I was able to make my way to the Ranch, where Malon saw me, and immediately took me into her care, nursing me back to a relatively good health. Over the next few days, news of disappearing dark creatures, and reappearing people filtered in, and I knew that it truly was over - and, I was free, apart from the duty to never be seen by the hero, nor known. Perhaps this account shall make me known - if it is ever read by others that is.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that is the entire story that I can tell you of the dark times. There is no more that is worth the telling, unless people wish to hear that I have been at the Ranch all this time. That I have been watching quietly as the world returns to normal, knowing that I never can. I do not exist - how can anyone make a normal life on that basis? I am merely a disguise that was used and then discarded by the great Princess of Destiny.  
  
However - I do have the chance to go and see the outside world on this very day - for it is today that the princess marries. Still, no one has found out whom it is that she loves. I am more than a little curious to see whom in all Hyrule it could be, since it is not Link. That still surprises me - all of us thought that they would wed like the perfect fairytale, but I suppose it goes to show you should never count your eggs before they're chickens...or something like that.  
  
I shall be going - perhaps I am to write more later, perhaps I shall not. But, looking back at what I have written, I know that my story is at least told, be it only to a piece of parchment. I have done it, it is written down and completed, and there is no more that I can do, except to go, and hope one day I can get away, and start anew.  
  
Now, I have a wedding to go to. I feel naked without my facemask, but I suppose people won't recognise me anyway - not many have seen me without it after all. And Malon dug out an old suit of her father's, so I think I at least look presentable.  
  
Farewell - lest I do not write again, I am glad to have told...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Again, please don't kill me! I'm too lazy to do all the temple stuff, and I had to get this finished because I'm tired and cranky right now! Most of the speech in the Temple of Time was from the game, but some I had to make up cos I couldn't remember it all. Well what the hell, it's only a fanfic after all!  
  
It's ever so long isn't it? I suppose I really shouldn't have made it so long, but I couldn't help myself! Anyway, there might be a prologue coming up...then again, there might not be. I might just decide to start telling the tale from a different point of view - or make up a totally new one. I don't know - I have to see how my schedule goes. I might not even do another fanfic for ages, so this is your supplement for now people.  
  
Goodbye, and thanks for being crazy enough to stay tuned into this crazily long story. I appreciate your dedication, and the fact that you all have too much spare time.  
  
And, as Sheik would say, farewell [I may see you again - then again, I may not. We shall see...we shall see...]  
  
Soda  
  
R+R, for old time's sake! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sheik, the tale the scribes missed - Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I own these copies of the Legend of Zelda saga, yay for me! Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask (both N64), Link to the Past (SNES, I love my SNES!), and then the three game boy ones I went out and bought with my first pay-check, Link's awakening, of which I found an old version in a car- boot, and the new ones, Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages. I also have the instruction booklets that come with them, and am borrowing the soundtrack off a friend.  
  
Apart from the above, I own nothing to do with Zelda, and am claiming neither responsibility nor credit for the WONDERFULLNESS of the Zelda universe, OK?  
  
Now that we have that dealt with, I can give you the epilogue that I decided against my better judgment to write. I should do work, but I'm too lazy, and I only have twelve more pages worth of my fiction story to do, and that will take me, what, two years? I mean, this only took me...forever! It's pretty damn long, isn't it? YAY for me! OK, onto the epilogue before you get bored of my ramblings.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I am awestruck - gob smacked. It is hardly believable that such a thing has happened. That I have been reformed by a simple gesture to become a real person once more. Thank the Goddesses for the kind heart of a princess, and the inquisitive nature of a hero. I am so well versed into the telling of stories that conversing this to you will be easy enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dressed in the suit that Malon had given me, she and I made our way to the castle to watch over a wedding. A wedding, however, without a groom - yet. The gamble she took on the whole set up still amazes me...  
  
We arrived on the exact hour of twelve, with the bells in the Temple of Time chiming the hour. Everyone in the land was gathered - I could see a small fairy known as Navi creating a viewing portal for the Kokiri in the forest. All around were Zoras, Hylians, Gerudos and even a few other Sheikah like myself. I began to feel a little odd within my suit, until I realised that I more than blended in with the rest of the crowd.  
  
Up above, the royal trumpets sounded, and the Princess - it would be Zelda now of course - exited onto her balcony. She looked stunning, as I remembered her. A dress of pure white trailed a long train behind her as she walked daintily down the steps towards her people. I did not notice Malon moving away, nor the guards who descended to surround me. Zelda kept on her advance towards the people, and they parted before her, all staring in awe.  
  
Whispers ran through the crowd, wondering what she was doing. I turned to do the same with Malon, only to see that she had disappeared, and in her place were the guards. I just smiled slightly, and turned around, to confront the vision of beauty, which was Zelda pause in front of me. I lowered my head, and made to step out of her way, but feeling a small hand lay itself upon my shoulder, I felt brave enough to look up.  
  
Sapphire eyes... Sparkling gems within a face of pearl, and a dainty smile on perfect lips. "Majesty?" I questioned, feeling eyes centre upon me. A white-gloved hand found mine, and she turned, pulling me with her to the balcony. There, we stopped, and she turned me around to face the people. So many eyes stared up at me, and I noticed with amusement the Kokiri clustering to get closer to the portal.  
  
"This is a hero of unspoken bravery," Zelda's voice rang out over the silent crowd, and she lifted my arm up with her own. "He long ago searched for the melodies of the Temples, without which the wide spoken Hero of time that we all know would never have been able to complete his quest. At a young age, he confronted the Evil King Ganondorf and survived to tell the tale. Indeed, he met him again, and again survived.  
  
"He has suffered long enough in silence and loneliness. I lured him here today in a bid of thanks, and a hope that he may forgive what I caused him to do. Sanctuary cannot be found in solitude if you are made to stay there too long." She dropped my hand, stepped forwards, and raised both of her own. "Welcome Sheik of the Sheikah back to the world!"  
  
A murmur passed through the crowd, which quickly escalated into a babbling, and then a roar of applause. I swayed a little, staring blankly ahead and not taking it all in. Zelda turned, a bright smile on her face, which wavered a little when she saw me. A firm resolve took me, and I returned that smile with equal intensity, just so that she would smile once more. And, she did - she smiled and laughed as the crowd's applause ran on and on.  
  
I was pulled forwards by the white-gloved hand, and dipped my head in a nervous bow. Finally, the applause died down, and I saw that Zelda was biting her lip. I wondered what in all Hyrule could be bothering her, when she turned to me. "There was yet another reason I bought you here," she said quietly, so that only I could hear.  
  
"Majesty?" it seemed the only word I had been able to use that day.  
  
"Yes," she paused, "Sheik, I..." a rapid blush spread across her cheeks. "It probably isn't at all proper, and I would not wish you to feel obliged to anything. But...oh, how to say it," she looked upwards slightly, her own sapphire eyes reflecting the azure sky above. "Oh, to darkness with it!" She grasped both my hands in her own small ones. "I do believe that I am in love with you. Verily, I was when first I saw you," she smiled. "There, I said it!"  
  
I was stunned. I stared down at her in amazement. This creature before me - this angel who looked as though she had fallen from the care of the very Goddesses, chose me? She looked down, looking as though she had just been defeated, and was about to step away. "Zelda," she looked up. "I presume I am permitted to use your first name?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I believe I feel the same about you. And, I also notice now that there was no groom for this wedding." She looked a little guilty.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well...this was well...planned in advance. Malon was in on the conspiracy, and Link has known of your existence since I announced the wedding itself."  
  
"Well, I suppose it would not do to disappoint," I gave a most genuine smile. "If I may?" I leaned forward, and she nodded. Gently, so afraid that I would hurt her with even a small sudden movement, I placed a kiss upon those smiling lips. The silent crowd applauded once more, and seemingly unable to remove the smile from upon my face, I went with Zelda to the Temple of Time, following a priest, and the crowd following us.  
  
Malon walked a few paces away from me, glancing over every now and then. "So that's why you wouldn't tell me!" I called to her, and she nodded. I smiled even more broadly, and looked down at the angel next to me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I suppose that is an ending to my story. No longer must I tell it through mere words on paper. I can tell it through living. Thank you, my angel straight from the Goddesses. Thank you Malon, kindest of friends. Thank you Hero, for understanding why this charade was kept up for so long. And lastly, thank you to those who accepted me back into the world, who welcomed me as though I had never even left. And, for those who have read my story - now you know a little more of the years of darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, not all up to my usual epic proportions, but what did you expect from an epilogue my people?  
  
Now, if I get enough reviews, I may be cajoled into writing the story from another point of view. I'm getting good at this first person stuff now! All I really need to know is whom you want me to write the next one for. Oh, and a little warning is that I won't be able to put things up until Christmas, when I will be going home and using my fast computer with broadband and talk type! YAY!  
  
Anyway, the choices are [realises that she has just written one from a MALE point of view, so all the better for my coursework piece that I can actually do that!]  
  
Ganondorf [who personally I really like because he has orange hair, hehe]  
  
OR  
  
Malon [she's cool too - I usually pair her up with Link and Zelda with, well, no one. The Sheik twist on here surprised me too!]  
  
I'll leave it at that for the moment - I don't want to give myself too much to do, or I may end up doing no work at all this year.  
  
OK, that's your choices. In your review, put down either: 'Ganondorf' OR 'Malon' OR, if you have any suggestions for maybe some shorter ones I could do, maybe about a thousand words for each chapter or something. Like - uh - the Goddesses, or Impa or some other minor character, (Ruto, hehe, LINK would be the main focus there!) then don't be afraid to give me a buzz at my email address, which is  
  
cyberkittenhmc@hotmail.com  
  
Or drop me a review. Either's good.  
  
Until the next time I write a stupidly long story, fare well from Soda.  
  
R+R  
  
Oh, and guys - thanks for all your support through this one [teary eyed] It meant loads. And SnowSilver, I will read your other fics when I can get the time, so it should be this weekend!  
  
Thanks and kudos go out to all these guys:  
  
Cassidy dell,  
  
Sardonic SPaZ,  
  
The EyE,  
  
Sheikah Girl,  
  
Fortuna,  
  
GoddessOfChaos,  
  
The-damned-elf-vamp,  
  
Shae,  
  
Tikimoof, (Best penname in the world!)  
  
SnowSilver,  
  
PurpleBoy,  
  
Emma-chan.  
  
Go and review all the above listed, because what I have managed to actually read has been excellent! Make a review web, and help all the review addicts out there, by both giving and receiving! Bring the spirit of Christmas early (and stock up on presents cos the Christmas rush is a pain in the ass.)  
  
PS: The 'Repaying a Debt Story' I've decided to stockpile until Christmas, so I have about two or three chapters to have as backup whilst I write it. Not much more to come until Christmas, but never fear, I will be tootling around and reading other people's stuff instead.  
  
OK, I REALLY will go now...please don't kill me for Zelda/Sheik [runs away screaming] NOOOOOOOOO! I just thought that it would be an interesting spin, what with that he was meant to be her in disguise, and...yeah, you're all smart, you get it!  
  
BYE!  
  
[Waves, and runs off to get some more ideas from various places - like the coffee machine down the hall...] 


End file.
